Maid of Evil (Xerxes Break x OC)
by Gretel Girl of Creation
Summary: The tale of Xerxes Break, the tyrannical prince of Pandora, and Arte, his loyal maid. Based on the Story of Evil by Mothy/Akuno-P and the Miku/Len version of Maid of Evil. I own nothing except my OC. Has some very, very slight AoT along with it.
1. Chapter 1

_You are the prince, I am the maid  
Destiny divided these pitiful friends  
For the sake of protecting you  
I will even become evil._  
(Arte's POV) 

"Can't catch me, Xer!" A girl of about 5, with long, pale golden hair and clear blue eyes dashed through the royal garden, as fast as she could on her short legs, giggling. She darted speedily between the bushes and trees, the smile never leaving her face.  
"Arte! Wait!" A boy of about 7 with short silver hair and wine-red eyes came chasing after her, wearing the same carefree smile. He laughed as he chased her through the garden, dodging flowers and shrubs.  
Arte ducked behind a tree trunk, panting. Her red eyes darted about the greenery, searching for her friend. _Where did he go?_ She wondered, bewildered at his seeming total disappearance.  
"Gotcha!"  
The young girl jumped. Xerxes had sneaked up on her with that annoying stealth of his and grabbed her wrist, a triumphant grin on his face. Arte sighed. This was about the fifteenth time he'd beaten her at this. "Alright, alright." she grumbled. "You win, clown."  
Her words produced a teasing smile from him, smug at yet another victory. "I always do~"  
Infuriated, Arte lightly smacked him and rolled her eyes when his laughs only increased. _Figures._ she thought grumpily. But she wasn't truly upset. Though Xerxes was royalty, he never acted like it. He always treated her as an equal. They both agreed that social classes were unfair and overrated, which was a strange opinion for royalty like her friend. And the crown prince at that. Even though everyone expected so much of him, he never let it perturb him and always carried on with that smile she loved so much. That carefree, mischievous, cocky grin of his.

 _You were born into this world carrying other's expectations  
Praised by the church's bells._

"Now that I've reinforced my superiority," Xerxes said smugly, "Let's go back. My parent will be looking for me."  
Arte shook her head at him, smiling teasingly. Though his constant mocking and childish antics may have irritated others, she loved them. They were part of him, who he was, and that was something she wouldn't have changed. Not for anything. "Alright then," she stated. "This time, _I'll_ beat you to the door."  
She took off, running as fast as she could. Behind her, Xerxes called, "Fat chance!" She heard the pound of footsteps as he started after her.  
To her frustration, Xerxes caught her and outdistanced her quickly. He was, after all, two years older, and was also beginning to leave her behind in the height department. Arte pushed with all her might, but her efforts were fruitless. Xerxes beat her to the door. With a groan, Arte ran the rest of the way to the side door they used to get into the palace from the gardens. _Now his ego will be inflated even more...  
_ Not to her surprise, Xerxes was smiling when she reached him. "And I win yet again." he mocked. Arte growled her annoyance, glaring daggers at him. As expected, it had no effect on her friend. The girl crossed her arms and pouted.  
"I have something for you." Xerxes said. Arte glanced up, suspicious. What was it? Another of his infamous tricks that he _loved_ playing on her? "Here." Reaching behind his back, Xerxes drew out, to her surprise and delight, a flower crown made of violets, poppies, and marigolds twisted together. "Ojousama (milady)."  
Arte smiled. Her friend could be infuriating, but at the same time, he was sweet to make her something like this. After all, she was only the daughter of a healer at the palace. Their friendship was disapproved of by the aristocrats and royalty. They said it wasn't right for the crown prince to spend so much time with a commoner. These whispers had reached the ears of Arte and Xerxes, but they never let it bother them. After all, they were simply friends. When they were together, there was no such thing as commoners, nobility, royalty, or status. It was only them. Arte and Xerxes.  
"Here," Xerxes said, "Let me put it on for you." He reached up and gingerly placed the flower crown on Arte's head. She blushed slightly. "It looks really good on you." her friend commented. Arte twisted her hands behind her back. "Thanks." She'd never seen him do this with any of the girls in the aristocracy. His parents had tried several times to get him to bond with them and forget about her. But around those nobles, he acted so stiff and formal. His smiles seemed rigid and forced, his demeanor disinterested and icy. She'd asked him about it once, even. His response was, "Who cares if they're nobility and you're a commoner? I like you for who you are, Arte. Not status or position, or any trash like that." _Those words made me really happy._ Arte mused.  
Xerxes smiled at her. "Come on, let's go back inside." Arte nodded. "Okay."  
They entered through the side door, ignoring the maids and servants who gave them scolding looks. Another day of fun and play was passing by. Arte smiled. She looked forward to tomorrow, because Xerxes always managed to surprise her in a different way every day. She followed her friend up the endless staircase until they reached the grand doors leading to his rooms. The splendor always managed to impress Arte. Her own room was average-sized, fitting for someone of her status. She'd bet that her friend's rooms were at least four times larger than her's.  
Xerxes pushed open the doors to his rooms, revealing its grand walls, floor, and structure. Arte sighed, feeling envious. It would sure be nice to have a room like this, wouldn't it?  
Her attention swiveled back to her friend as he turned to her with a smile. That smile that she loved seeing on him. "See you tomorrow." he said softly, hugging her. Arte hugged him back, her eyes narrowing with affection for her friend.  
"Xerxes. Arte."  
They froze.  
Xerxes regained his bearing first. Releasing Arte, he faced his mother and father. "Mother. Father."  
Arte was at loss what to do for a moment longer before she unfroze. She sank into a curtsy like her mother had taught her to do whenever in the presence of nobility or royalty. "Good day, King Oswald, Queen Charlotte."  
King Oswald was a handsome man in his late twenties, with coal-black hair and deep violet eyes. Arte had found out long ago that she could never look at him in the eye without feeling cowed. Unable to make herself look up, she stared at her feet.  
Queen Charlotte was renowned for her exceptional beauty. She had silky pink hair that reached the middle of her back, flawless alabaster skin, long, thick lashes, and pale red eyes that Arte assumed she'd passed on to her son, though his were slightly darker.  
The king and queen observed them intently, making Arte feel like a deer about to be skinned. She shuddered slightly. Finally, Xerxes asked, "Is there something we can help you with, Mother, Father?" Swallowing nervously, Arte kept her eyes on the richly decorated floor.  
King Oswald spoke. "As a matter of fact, there is. Xerxes, you have been told several times that having such close ties with a commoner is not proper, especially for the crown prince of Pandora." At his words, Arte winced. The disdainful way the king said the word _commoner_ made her feel low and inferior.  
"She's my friend, Father." Xerxes said.  
"Exactly. You consider this commoner a _friend._ " Queen Charlotte replied sharply. Arte dared to look up and noticed that there were _four_ soldiers behind the king and queen. Alarm bells started to ring in her head. Of course the king and queen had two guards following them in order to protect them from harm, but four? Xerxes must have noticed as well. She caught a flash of concern in his eyes, though he hid it well.  
"Yes, I do." Xerxes retorted, and Arte stared at him, shocked and slightly worried. She'd never heard her friend snap back at his parents like that. She'd always thought they had a good relationship. But there was anger in Xerxes's eyes. Arte gulped. King Oswald narrowed his eyes. "Xerxes. This is all the more reason why that commoner is a bad influence on you. She is even leading you to disrespect your own parents. You are the crown prince of Pandora. It is time that you start taking that role seriously, and it starts with distancing yourself from her."  
Xerxes lifted his chin, much to Arte's growing nervousness. Of course, she was immensely grateful to her friend for standing up for her, but...she didn't want him to get in trouble on her account.  
"I will not." Xerxes declared.  
Arte froze.  
King Oswald's gaze turned frigid.  
Queen Charlotte's beautiful face turned stern.  
The guards alone did not show a reaction to the bold statement from their prince.  
"Xerxes." Queen Charlotte said firmly. "Leave her. There are several girls in the aristocracy who wish to become good friends with you. It would benefit us if you got to know them. As your father has said, you are the crown prince of Pandora. You will one day lead this country with a wife at your side to advise and love you. Love begins with friendship."  
Arte was aghast. Was the queen implying that Xerxes might _fall in love_ with her? Just because they were good friends, he'd love her in the future? The very thought was shocking. Xerxes always acted so carefree and just _himself_ with her. He did not at all seem lovestruck or demure in the way she'd read from her romance tales. The idea of him falling in love with her was inconceivable. Not because it sounded bad - not at all. Arte just thought she had no chance. There were several beautiful girls in the aristocracy that she couldn't compete with. In addition, Arte was sure that Xerxes's parents would never approve of a relationship between them.  
"Love?" Xerxes asked. "Mother, Arte is just a friend."  
Queen Charlotte regarded him. "As I said. She is just a friend for now, but friendship foreshadows love. And neither me nor your father will have you falling in love with a mere palace servant. She is here to serve you, to obey you. Not to become close to you." At these words, Arte saw an angry light flicker to life in her friend's eyes. She put a hand on his arm in an attempt to restrain him, but she was too late.  
"Don't you dare talk about Arte like you know her!" Xerxes shouted. Arte flinched, horrified. She'd never seen her friend so angry. But he was. He was _furious..._ furious that his parents had mistreated _her._ Her, just a common girl, the daughter of an insignificant healer at the palace. She dared to glance at the king and queen, and instantly regretted it upon seeing the hidden anger in King Oswald's eyes and the disdain with which Queen Charlotte looked at her. Swallowing, Arte averted her gaze again.  
The king narrowed his violet eyes at the two of them. "If you refuse to listen, Xerxes, then we will have no choice but to separate you two."  
His words washed over Arte like icy water. Separate them? No...Surely that couldn't mean what she thought it meant. She snuck a look at Xerxes and saw the same confusion and alarm.  
King Oswald nodded at the guards.  
The guards bowed to their king and advanced. Arte's eyes widened. Xerxes blanched and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly. "No." he said. "No, she's not leaving me! I won't let her!"  
The soldiers did not respond. Xerxes drew himself up. "Stay back."  
"I apologize, Your Highness," One of the guards said in a monotone voice. "But His Majesty's orders precede yours."  
"I don't care about that." Xerxes said sharply. Dangerously. "You will step back."  
The guards did no such thing. Arte glanced at Xerxes, tightening her hand around his.  
The guard in the lead grabbed her.  
Arte let out a shriek of surprise and horror.  
"Arte!" Xerxes tried to pull her from the guard's grasp, but for once, had as little luck as her. He was only a boy of seven - what could he do against a grown, trained soldier? It was hopeless. All hopeless. Still, Arte struggled and fought, screamed and kicked. No. No. No. _No._ She didn't want to go. She wanted to stay with Xerxes. As they wrestled and tussled, the flower crown Xerxes had given her was knocked off Arte's head and flew into his room, where it lay on the carpet. No one noticed it. Not Arte, Not Xerxes. Not King Oswald, nor Queen Charlotte.  
Their hands were ripped from each others'. "No!" Arte cried.  
"Arte!" Xerxes's frantic voice reached her ears. Opening the eyes that she hadn't realized she'd clenched closed, they met her friend's. For a moment, Arte froze with shock.  
Was he...was Xerxes _crying?_ He _never_ cried. And yet, his wine-red eyes were misty as they bored into hers. The intensity in them stunned Arte. Was he...was he really _that_ sad to see her go? She was a mere commoner, while he...he was the crown prince of Pandora. How could he care so much about someone so lowborn, so wretched, as her?  
And yet, as she was dragged away, those tears in his eyes did not vanish.  
In fact, they only increased.

 _But due to selfish adults' circumstances  
Our future was torn in two._


	2. Chapter 2

(Xerxes's POV)

 _I'm so bored. This is pointless._ The Prince of Pandora, Xerxes Break, though irritably.  
He refocused on the lecture about morality that the Head of Maids, Mariam Futapie, was giving him, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. The woman was annoying him to no end. He was ruler of Pandora. He could do however he pleased.  
"Yes, yes, now if you're quite finished." Xerxes interrupted, having had enough. He waved Mariam away. "If you will excuse me, I have other things to do." Without waiting for her to respond, he turned and left in a huff.  
A sudden, wayward thought came to mind. A girl with golden hair, blue eyes, and a brilliant smile. _Arte..._  
It had been seven years. Seven years since his friend's death. Seven years since he'd seen her. Seven years since he'd laughed with her, joked with her. He had never smiled like he did when he was with her. Not since her death. Only she could have drawn that smile out of him, but she was gone. Dead. Far beyond his reach. She should have found happiness and peace, but no. She, who had deserved it more than anyone else, was gone.  
He was left all alone.  
Xerxes recalled his parents' funeral, four months ago. They had both died on the same day of a strange disease. A strange bacteria. The illness had, fortunately, been eradicated, but not fast enough. Not fast enough to save his parents. He'd cried during their funeral, and had truly, truly been sad. But somewhere deep inside him was anger. Resentment toward his parents. He could never forget how they had taken Arte away from him. He had never forgiven them for that, no matter how much he loved them.  
Arte...  
What would she be like, right now, if she'd lived?  
She'd be twelve years old, to start with. Her hair might be longer, because she'd always loved it long. She would quite possibly have tied it back, because, had she lived, she would have been a healer at the palace, just like her mother. Her eyes might have gotten larger, her face and body more developed. A wave of sadness washed over him. She should have lived. She'd deserved it.  
"Your Highness." Xerxes turned to see a frightened looking maid with light brown hair and brown eyes. She had prostrated herself in a shaky curtsy, but her form was slouchy and improper. He sneered. How dare this pathetic _commoner_ show such disrespect? "First of all, Miss Maid, your curtsy is disgustingly deformed. Please right yourself before I have you flogged for your insolence. After all," he smiled politely at the girl's terrified look, "It is fully within my power."  
The maid shuddered. "P-please forgive me, My Prince." she stuttered, and tried to properly curtsy, but she still could not do it right. Xerxes narrowed his eyes. "Your posture is still incorrect. Are you mocking me, you brazen _slave?"  
_ The girl was shaking so hard at this point that she was practically having seizure. "N-no, Your Highness.. I simply...I just - "  
"And now you stand in front of me and dare to lie to me. I have had enough of your impudence." Drawing himself up, Xerxes looked at the maid full in the eye. Her face paled until she was almost as white as paper, her eyes widening with horror. "I sentence you to de- "  
"Your Highness."  
Xerxes turned, annoyed at the interruption. The maid didn't react - she was still trembling like a leaf.  
Mariam stood behind him, curtsying in the correct way. _She would do well to teach that audacious girl how to show proper respect._ Xerxes thought. Out loud he said in an exasperated voice, "What do you want, Mariam?"  
"Celia only came to inform you that the man captured yesterday for stealing is ready to be put on trial by your Highness."  
"Huh? A prisoner? When did this happen? Why was I not told?" Xerxes demanded.  
Mariam shifted. "You _were_ informed, My Prince."  
 _Was I? Hmm...I don't remember._ Xerxes thought. _Oh well._ "And this concerns me because?"  
"My Prince, you must judge the man."  
"What? Me? Why me? Let one of the ministers do all that." said Xerxes. He didn't want to waste time with all those boring courts and trials and judgement. It was too complicated and tedious for him. Leave it to his advisers and court.  
The Head of Maids sighed. "Please, Your Highness, you must. It is your duty as the ruler of Pandora."  
Xerxes pouted. "Fine."

 _A few minutes later_

"So...if I understand correctly." Xerxes said, staring down at the kneeling figure of the man. He was obviously poor, with his filthy, threadbare clothes and his scrawny frame. "You tried to steal a loaf of bread from the bakery to feed yourself and your family, is that it?"  
The man nodded nervously. "Y...Yes, that is so, My Prince."  
The entire court stared up at Xerxes, awaiting his ruling. Tapping his scepter against his chin, Xerxes smiled. The room seemed to freeze. "Well, as I see it, mister, you have committed a crime. That is not to be tolerated. Stealing is forbidden. This is the kingdom my father left me, and I cannot allow it to be soiled by people like you. Therefore," he paused, letting the tension hang in the air. "I sentence you to death. Your punishment shall commence at two o'clock tomorrow afternoon." The man's face was blank. It always seemed to take some time for a death sentence to sink in. Xerxes smirked indulgently. "I wish you a pleasant last few hours of life. Guards, escort the criminal away."  
The guards bowed their heads and dragged the man, now blubbering and pleading, out the door of the throne room. Xerxes stood up in irritation. He'd had enough of these dreary matters. "Adjourned."  
Everyone in the court bowed down as Xerxes left the throne and walked past them, heading for the doors.


	3. Chapter 3

(Arte's POV)  
 _3 years later_

Arte stared at the palace doors, the sight of them, after so long, making her shudder. She and her mother had worked there. She and her mother had lived there.  
She and Xerxes had played there together.  
Xerxes.  
He was in there somewhere.  
She was going to find him. That was her duty, Shelly had said. Find the prince. Serve him. Be his loyal maid, who was loyal to him, and him alone. Not that Arte needed her adopted mother to tell her that. Protecting Xerxes was what she'd been training for these past ten years. Ever since she was 5 years old, she'd been rigorously trained and disciplined to be the prince's shield and sword. She was his to command.  
More than that, he was her _friend._  
Taking a deep break, Arte stepped toward the doors. The guards brandished their spears, blocking her way. "Identification, please." one said. Arte nodded. "Of course." She handed the guard the pass Shelly had given her that confirmed she was Arte Rainsworth, Shelly's adopted daughter. The guard looked over the pass and handed it back, withdrawing his spear along with his comrade. "Admitted."  
"Thank you." Arte took the pass, trying to squash the nerves in her stomach, and continued into the palace as the guards opened the giant double doors for her. She received curious stares from the servants, but no one spoke to her. Hesitating, Arte paused, unsure of what to do. Finally, she asked a maid, "Do you know where I can find Lady Mariam Futapie, Head of Maids?"  
The maid began to speak, but a calm, stern voice came from behind them. "I am Mariam Futapie."  
Arte turned around. Standing there was a woman in her thirties, with naturally white hair, pale skin, and light, light gray eyes. She was rather tall and stood with an admirable kind of grace in her Head of Maids outfit. The woman had a strict but rather kind demeanor about her. Arte liked her instantly. She curtsied politely, as Shelly had taught her to do. "I'm sorry for the intrusion, Miss Mariam. I am Arte Rainsworth, adopted daughter of Shelly Rainsworth. I was coming here to serve the prince and was wondering if you could take me to him."  
Mariam inclined her head. "Shelly's adopted daughter? She's told me quite a lot about you. I must say, her description fits."  
Arte wasn't sure if the Head of Maids had complimented her or not, considering she didn't know what Shelly had said about her. So she said nothing.  
"All right then, if you will follow me." Mariam turned and swept elegantly away into the twisting halls of the palace. Arte nodded politely to the maid and followed Mariam, stomach twisting with anxiety. This was it. She was finally going to see her Xer again...  
After an astonishingly long trek through the palace's halls and up its numerous winding stairs, Mariam finally halted in front of two lavish doors lined with jewels and gold and silver. Two guards, stone-faced, stood on either side of them. _Xer's personal rooms..._ Arte thought. _This is where we were separated. How fitting that it's where we will be reunited._ she took a deep breath, trying to calm her nervousness and reign in her joy. It would be improper to seem so giddy in front of the ruler of Pandora.  
"Your Highness? Someone is here to see you." Mariam called.  
"Who is it?" came Xerxes's annoyed voice, the sound of it, after so many years, stealing Arte's breath. It did sound slightly different, though. More mature and developed.  
"You will find out soon enough, Your Highness." Mariam replied. "Really, Mariam." came Xerxes's voice again. "Stop it with the cryptic nonsense. You already nag me so much, and now you want to start speaking in riddles?"

Mariam smiled slightly. "You will want this to be a surprise, My Prince. I assure you."  
"Hmm, all right then." Xerxes sighed. "Guards, let them in."  
The guards slowly opened the richly decorated doors as Arte's heart began pounding so hard, she felt like it would punch its way out of her chest.  
The doors opened fully, and Arte stepped into the rooms.

(Xerxes's POV)

 _What can it be this time?_ Xerxes thought, irritated, as the doors began to open. He was bewildered by Mariam's vague response. She was always so blunt and to the point. _Whoever it is, I'll make sure they're sorry for bothering_ _me. Perhaps I will threaten to behead them this time._ The thought of the person's terror diminished his annoyance. Sitting up from his slouched position, he fixed a glare on the opening doors, ready to use it and pin whoever was coming in.  
Then he heard a voice that made his heart skip a beat.  
"Good afternoon, Your Highness. My name is Arte."  
A girl stepped into the room. A girl with long, waist-length golden hair and sapphire-colored eyes. She was wearing a black-and white dress with a red ribbon that slightly resembled a maid's outfit, with a matching headband.  
(Here's the outfit:  . /rwbyfanon/images/e/e5/The_maid_outfit_by_ /revision/latest?cb=20140927211646 )  
Xerxes stared at her, his annoyance forgotten. Arte...she said her name was Arte. Standing in front of him was a girl who looked like, had the same name as, and was the same age Arte should have been at this point. It was her. It was Arte.  
Except, it couldn't be.  
His Arte had died. She'd died ten years ago, and that had been when his heart began turning to stone. It could not be, no, _was not,_ her.  
Despite his thoughts, he could focus on nothing else but the girl. He was dimly aware of Mariam leaving and the guards closing the doors of his rooms, but the girl who stood in front of him was all he could think of. The girl that looked like his childhood best friend. Against his will, the name slipped out of his mouth. "A...Arte."  
This new Arte curtsied deeply. "Yes. That is my name, Your Highness."  
"Who are you?" Xerxes was suddenly angry. Angry that suddenly, fate was throwing him this girl who looked and had the same name as his former best friend. To bother him. To _torment_ him.  
The Arte in front of him kept her head bowed. "I believe I already told you, Your Highness. My name is Arte."  
"Not like that! _Who_ are you?"  
The girl suddenly looked up and smiled gently. Xerxes's breathing hitched. That smile. That smile was exactly...  
"Oh, Xer, do you really not remember me?" she asked softly.  
Xerxes froze. His heartbeat boomed in his ears. It was not - could not - be _her._ This girl was lying, trying to lower his guard. His Arte was dead. He'd lost her ten years ago, and he could not get her back. It was impossible. "Leave me alone." he spat. "Go away. You-you're not her. You're not Arte. You can't be. She is...dead." He choked out the words, surprised by how much they _hurt_. It was _agony._ He thought he'd accepted Arte's death, but now...now that a girl that looked _just like her_ stood in front of him, he realized that the wounds had never really healed. And this girl, this girl's resemblance to his Arte had torn them open again. The wounds were old, so very old, but, raw, red, and dripping. Arte was dead. She was _dead._ And he hadn't been able to stop it, or save her.  
"That flower crown."  
He tensed, bewildered at her abrupt change of topic. "What?"  
"Right before we were separated...you gave me a flower crown."  
A lightning bolt struck Xerxes. It couldn't be. _It couldn't be._ "Anyone...anyone could have told you that." he stammered, though it wasn't true. "What was...what was the crown made of?" Despite his insistence, Xerxes found himself hoping, _praying,_ that it was her. That Arte was alive, and here with him.  
The flower crown had been made of violets, poppies, and marigolds. Arte's favorites, she'd told him long ago.  
"My favorites. You made them out of violets, poppies, and marigolds."  
Xerxes went numb.  
"And you called me Ojousama when you showed it to me."  
Something warm and damp landed on Xerxes's shirt. He looked down.  
He couldn't see it. His vision was blurry.  
He was crying.  
It was her.  
It was really her.  
He stood so fast he knocked his chair to the ground.  
"Ar...te..." he said. Just one word, just her name, and yet...  
She smiled, stepping forward, closing the distance between them. "Xerxes. It's me. I'm here."  
Xerxes sobbed, much to his own shock. He had never - _never_ cried since his parents' funeral. "Arte. It's you. You're here." Another sob escaped him, and he wrapped his arms around her. "You're alive." he whispered. _"You're alive."_


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! As makeup for the long wait, I'm going to try to give you guys a long chapter.

(Arte's POV)

"Wow, Arte. Your brioche is the best I've ever tasted. Better than any of the royal bakers, chefs, or cooks. You should make a lot more of it." Xerxes commented.

Arte smiled at her friend, watching him devour the snack. Brioche was her favorite snack as well, and she'd introduced it to the prince. It had immediately grown on him, much to her delight. She loved seeing that smile brighten his face. The maid had thought, in her childhood, that a smile suited her friend best. That had not changed, she noticed. A smile always went so well with her Xer.

Besides, it contented her, just to be alone with him again. It'd been a week and a half since she came to serve Xerxes, and even over the span of ten years, their bond had not weakened. He was still Xerxes, her best friend, her closest friend, and also...

"Your Highness."

Arte looked up, startled. Standing at the entrance to Xerxes's personal balcony was Mariam Futapie, Head of Maids. Arte stood quickly, curtsying. "Lady Mariam." Mariam nodded in acknowledgement.

An annoyed sigh came from Xerxes. "You'd better have a good reason for this, Mariam." he grumbled. "It's my snack time, for heaven's sake. Just when I thought I could have a long, private talk with Arte. We've been estranged for _ten_ years."

Said girl blinked, slightly surprised. _That_ was part of why he was annoyed? He truly hadn't changed.

The Head of Maids dipped her head courteously. "I apologize, my prince," she said, "but there is another court case you must deal with."

Xerxes groaned, sounding so much like his old self that Arte's breathing faltered for a moment. He still made the exact same gestures, expressions, and sounds. It comforted her. "Can't it wait?" the prince grumbled. Mariam shook her head, eliciting another sigh of protest. "All right, I'm coming."

The prince heaved himself out of the chair, glancing at Arte.

She froze.

His eyes...

They had gone ice cold.

Unfeeling.

Hard.

Uncaring.

"You'll accompany me on this one, Arte." Xerxes ordered. His voice, too, had changed. It was no longer carefree, kind, and casual. Like his eyes, it had become stony.

 _Xer...xes...?_

 _It's my imagination._ Arte told herself firmly. Xerxes was still Xerxes. He had not changed. He could not have changed.

She curtsied deeply, like a proper maid should do. "Yes, my prince."

Xerxes led the way to the court, his body language making it apparent that he was not looking forward to the meeting. Arte frowned slightly, worried. He was going to be the _king_ of Pandora when he was old enough. Her friend had to learn to enjoy or at least cope with these court gatherings without looking so bored and disinterested.

Then again, she was just a maid. What did she know? _Don't get ahead of yourself, Arte. You are a maid. Your place is to serve the prince, protect him with your life. Nothing more._

Still...

 _No._

Squashing the rebellious thoughts in her head, Arte swallowed nervously as she entered the throne hall. Already, whispers had begun to circulate about her, the strange commoner girl who'd shown up less than two weeks ago and already grown so close to the prince, and was allowed in his personal chambers. Some even said she'd _seduced_ Xerxes, for God's sake. Her? Seduce Xerxes? She'd never heard such a ridiculous thing in her life. A peasant girl like her never compare to the beautiful, glamorous aristocrat girls that were standing in the hall right now, arms bedecked in jewelry, slender, perfect frames clothed in silk, satin, and velvet dresses.

Shooting her venomous, disdainful, jealous looks.

Arte gulped, avoiding their piercing eyes. The last thing she wanted was to meet the eyes of one of these aristocrat girls, have them get the wrong idea, and cause a scene. She wasn't sure if Xerxes would be willing to defend her from penalty, and besides, even if he was, him siding with a commoner would leave a black stain on his reputation. It would be talked about for weeks, if not months.

The gazes didn't seem to affect Xerxes. Of course not - he was the _prince,_ the highest authority in the kingdom. Anyone who dared to anger him would face punishment. Obviously the nobles weren't willing to take that chance, so they directed all their anger on the pathetic, powerless commoner.

Reaching his throne, Xerxes took a seat, his formidable gaze sweeping over the court. The aristocrats respectfully averted their eyes, practically radiating uneasiness. Arte wasn't sure why, but she stood behind his throne as he directed.

After a fair bit of icy looks, Xerxes spoke, startling everyone except Arte. She couldn't understand why everyone seemed so nervous. "Bring in the commoner." he ordered. The word _commoner_ made Arte wince slightly. It reminded her all too well of her separation from Xerxes. Still, she let it go. She was with him again, so it didn't matter.

The doors at the end of the hall opened, revealing two guards escorting in a girl with short silver hair, a blue dress, and gray eyes. Though lacking the regal air of the nobles, she was rather pretty, Arte noted.

"Who is this?" Xerxes sounded utterly bored.

One guard bowed. "Her name is Echo Nightray, my prince. She has come to bring an important matter to your attention.

Xerxes raised a defined eyebrow. "Oh? And what would that be, _Echo-san?_ " Though he'd added the polite honorific _san,_ Arte could hear - they could all hear - the displeasure in his voice. In fact, the added _san_ seemed like it was meant to intimidate. Out of the corner of her eye, the maid noticed several aristocrats flinch slightly at the frigid note in the prince's voice. For her part, Arte was confused. Why was Xer being so...cold? He'd never held prejudice against commoners, and his heart was so warm and caring. What was wrong with her friend today?

To her credit, the girl didn't show her vexation, and simply curtsied. "My prince." she intoned in a flat, monotone voice, "There is a famine going on in Pandora." the girl stated bluntly. "My family is starving because there is nothing to eat."

"Hm." Xerxes sneered. "And what does the state of your family have to do with me, _peasant_?"

This time, Arte inwardly cringed in horror. Her friend's voice - and his words - were so _cruel!_ How could and why was he acting like this? This was not Xerxes, her best friend since childhood. He would never talk like this...would he?

This time, there was a flicker of emotion in Echo's eyes, though it vanished quickly, to her credit. This girl was respectable, Arte decided.

"My prince...while your country starves, the nobles, aristocrats, royalty...they are all surrounded by luxuries. To add, you have an impressive amount of wealth. Surely you can spend some for the sake of the people?"

A laugh echoed through the hall. Though no one made a sound, the effect was like a collective gasp of shock being sucked in.

Arte shivered.

Xerxes.

He was _laughing_.

"What makes you think I care how the people are living?" Xerxes giggled, his voice saturated with pure amusement. "Let the peasants take care of themselves. I am this country's prince, and soon to be its king - dreary matters like that are not worth my time."

Arte could see that Echo was struggling to control her anger, and she could understand perfectly well. A ruler was supposed to put his kingdom and people above himself, and do everything for their sake. And here was Xerxes, blatantly admitting that he cared nothing for either one.

"But my prince!" Echo hissed. She seemed to realize her mistake when Xerxes's eyes narrowed, but courageously, the girl did not back down. "As you say, you _are_ the country's ruler. And that means that you must put your people and your kingdom above yourself. That is what an honorable king does!"

"You dare tell me how to govern my kingdom?" Xerxes's voice was so steely, so frigid, so full of icy rage that Arte physically recoiled slightly from the throne. Thankfully, none of the aristocrats noticed, so focused they were on the angry prince and the daring peasant girl. Fear rose in the maid - fear for Echo's life. She'd never thought her Xer would be capable of such a dark tone, and she never imagined in a thousand years that she'd be worried about him _killing_ someone. And yet, his voice was so deadly.

He wouldn't...would he?

Echo opened her mouth to speak again, but Xerxes, without warning, slammed a hand down onto his throne's, eyes burning with disdain. Everyone jumped.

"I've had quite enough of your whining, _peasant._ " the prince sneered. "I would order you executed right here and right now, but I am in a good mood today."

Arte's brow furrowed. A good mood? He certainly didn't seem to be in a good mood.

The girl was still pondering her prince's words, when, to her confusion and horror, said prince gestured to her. Arte felt the eyes of the court members, as well as the fierce gaze of Echo, land on her. She swallowed and attempted to appear confident.

It probably didn't work.

"You can thank my maid Arte for my generosity," Xerxes continued, the declaration sending a palpable mist of surprise settling in on the great hall. "She has saved your life today. Go on. Thank her."

Echo did not move. Her gray eyes were filled with defiance and will. If not for the dilemma Arte had found herself in, she might have commended the girl's spirit. As it was, she silently begged the girl to obey Xerxes, not because she wanted the recognition, but because she feared that her friend would have Echo executed if she didn't give in.

 _"Thank her!"_ Xerxes shouted, his piercing voice echoing around the throne room.

Arte nearly sagged with relief when Echo finally turned to her, and with gritted teeth, said, "Thank you for saving my life, Lady Arte." She nodded in response, finding herself unable to properly respond.

"Guards," Xerxes spoke up again. "Escort this insolent peasant away. And never let me see her face again."

Echo's eyes widened. "Wait!" she cried. "My prince, I haven't finished - "

The girl was cut off as two guards came forward, seizing her by the arms. Echo struggled valiantly, but was no match for the two, fully-grown, burly men. Watching the commoner struggle, Arte was suddenly reminded of her own five-year-old self, fighting desperately against the guards as they hauled her away from Xerxes.

Xerxes.

Xerxes, whom she'd believed hadn't changed in the slightest.

Xerxes, whom she'd been wrong about.

He _had_ changed.

He'd changed so much that Arte couldn't find her Xer anywhere inside him.

"My prince, wait!" Echo called frantically, but a guard slapped his hand roughly over her mouth and dragged her, straining and fighting, away from the throne and out of the great hall. Arte watched the giant doors close, shaken.

Xerxes...

She was wrong.

He'd changed.

He'd changed immeasurably.

This was not...

The Xer she'd known ten years ago.

The maid started as the boy that was dominating her current thoughts stood up from the throne, an irritated expression on his face. "This meeting is adjourned." he said in a voice that brooked to argument. The nobles all bowed respectfully, murmuring praise and scraping like champion grovelers, but Xerxes ignored them all and turned to Arte. She met his eyes, desperately trying to conceal the uneasiness in her own orbs.

"Come with me." the prince commanded shortly. He stepped down from the throat, Arte at his heels. Despite her calm facade, her mind was racing.

Xer wasn't here anymore.

He'd been replaced with this...this...

This _tyrant._

Arte winced, wanting to snatch back the thought. The idea of Xerxes - her childhood friend - being a _tyrant_ was too painful, too horrible to bear. He'd never been this cold before. Never.

When she'd arrived at the palace, Arte had thought she'd be serving a kind, magnanimous, generous ruler who'd put his people before himself. That was the kind of king she'd thought her Xer would make. She'd thought that she'd serve him with pure devotion, heart and soul.

But now...

Her loyalty was wavering.

How, _how,_ could Xerxes act like...like _that?_

Her loyalty was to the Xerxes from ten years ago. Not the one walking in front of her right now. He was a complete stranger to her. She didn't know him. She didn't recognize him.

 _This Xerxes is not the person I looked forward to seeing again so much. He's changed. He's different. He's not the same anymore...not in the least._ her fists clenched. _I can't give him my loyalty. I can't give him my devotion. Not when he's not_ that _Xerxes. He said...he promised me he'd always be Xerxes._

The maid and the prince passed by a large, clear window with an impressive view of the sun. It almost seemed close enough to reach out and touch. Arte squinted her eyes as it's bright lights hit her full in the face, blinding her. She glanced at Xerxes, wondering what her friend's...no, not her friend's. Xerxes, her friend, was gone. All that remained was Xerxes, Prince of Pandora. Her ruler. Her future king.

This stranger that she did not know.

Arte refocused her eyes on Xerxes. She wasn't sure what expression she'd been expecting, but what she saw was certainly not it.

He was staring at the sun, face completely transfixed in its brilliance.

Arte blinked. That face was filled with such...

"The sun...the sun is always alone, isn't it?" Xerxes murmured so quietly, Arte almost didn't hear his next words.

"Just like...me..."

The maid stiffened upon hearing those words.

 _He'd said something similar before._

(Flashback: 11 years ago)

"Xer?" Arte asked, watching her friend carefully. Despite being a mere four-year-old, she was quite observant and liked to examine the world from her own perspective. If someone said something and many other people agreed, Arte would wonder about it. Why did so many people agree? What was the reasoning behind their decision?

Right now, she noted her friend's face. His eyes were wistful as he stared down at a few aristocratic boys running around, playing in the gardens. Their faces were laced with glee and happiness.

"Xer?" the girl repeated.

"Huh?" As if broken from a trance, Xerxes's head snapped towards her. "What is it?"

Arte frowned. "Are you okay? You look...sad."

She could tell that her words had hit a nerve. Xerxes's face darkened, and he looked at his feet, his silver hair falling forward to curtain his red eyes. "I..." the young boy muttered. "I'm just..." he looked back up, eyes clouded with a thin sheet of misery. "Arte, you can't...laugh at me for this, okay?"

Said girl smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Xer. Won't tell or laugh!" she confirmed in a childish tone befitting that of someone her age. Xerxes smiled slightly. "Alright. I know this may sound weird, coming from royalty, but I..." the prince hesitated. Arte put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Xerxes covered it with his own, admitting what had been on his mind for the past few days.

 _"I feel lonely."_

(End of Flashback)

 _I feel lonely._

Arte stared at Xerxes's face, filled with sadness. She longed to reach forward, take his hand, and comfort him, but she restrained herself. She was a mere maid - it was not in her place.

Even so...

 _He didn't change. He's still...still my Xer._

He was just...

He was just lonely. Just a lonely, miserable young boy.

 _Xerxes..._

She'd heard the whispers while she was growing up. She'd heard about how the young prince was becoming increasingly cruel and despotic. How he would heavily tax his citizens, order them to grovel in his presence, and even threaten to _execute_ them if their bow or curtsy was the slightest bit improper. They said that perhaps he wasn't human - that he was a demon, come to cause the ruin of Pandora.

But Arte knew the truth.

Xerxes was not cruel.

He was not despotic.

He was not a demon.

He was just...

 _All alone._

He was not evil.

But the people thought he was.

Arte, though...

 _She_ might just have to become a demon to protect Xerxes.

Her unchanged, afraid, lonely childhood friend.

Her prince.

Even so, she was willing.

Even if everyone in this world would point a sword at him, none of them, _not one,_ would so much as touch Xerxes.

Because Arte would always protect him. She would always protect that beautiful smile of his.

Even if it meant becoming evil.

Even if it meant becoming a demon.

Even if it meant becoming the Devil itself.

 _Even if the entire world_

 _Should become your enemy_

 _I will protect you, so_

 _You just be there smiling_

There we have it.

Again, I apologize for the delay.

To make up for it, I'm giving you this extra-long chapter.

As usual, thank you so much for reading.

See you guys soon.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back! As makeup for the long wait, I'm going to try to give you guys a long chapter.

(Arte's POV)

"Wow, Arte. Your brioche is the best I've ever tasted. Better than any of the royal bakers, chefs, or cooks. You should make a lot more of it." Xerxes commented.

Arte smiled at her friend, watching him devour the snack. Brioche was her favorite snack as well, and she'd introduced it to the prince. It had immediately grown on him, much to her delight. She loved seeing that smile brighten his face. The maid had thought, in her childhood, that a smile suited her friend best. That had not changed, she noticed. A smile always went so well with her Xer.

Besides, it contented her, just to be alone with him again. It'd been a week and a half since she came to serve Xerxes, and even over the span of ten years, their bond had not weakened. He was still Xerxes, her best friend, her closest friend, and also...

"Your Highness."

Arte looked up, startled. Standing at the entrance to Xerxes's personal balcony was Mariam Futapie, Head of Maids. Arte stood quickly, curtsying. "Lady Mariam." Mariam nodded in acknowledgement.

An annoyed sigh came from Xerxes. "You'd better have a good reason for this, Mariam." he grumbled. "It's my snack time, for heaven's sake. Just when I thought I could have a long, private talk with Arte. We've been estranged for _ten_ years."

Said girl blinked, slightly surprised. _That_ was part of why he was annoyed? He truly hadn't changed.

The Head of Maids dipped her head courteously. "I apologize, my prince," she said, "but there is another court case you must deal with."

Xerxes groaned, sounding so much like his old self that Arte's breathing faltered for a moment. He still made the exact same gestures, expressions, and sounds. It comforted her. "Can't it wait?" the prince grumbled. Mariam shook her head, eliciting another sigh of protest. "All right, I'm coming."

The prince heaved himself out of the chair, glancing at Arte.

She froze.

His eyes...

They had gone ice cold.

Unfeeling.

Hard.

Uncaring.

"You'll accompany me on this one, Arte." Xerxes ordered. His voice, too, had changed. It was no longer carefree, kind, and casual. Like his eyes, it had become stony.

 _Xer...xes...?_

 _It's my imagination._ Arte told herself firmly. Xerxes was still Xerxes. He had not changed. He could not have changed.

She curtsied deeply, like a proper maid should do. "Yes, my prince."

Xerxes led the way to the court, his body language making it apparent that he was not looking forward to the meeting. Arte frowned slightly, worried. He was going to be the _king_ of Pandora when he was old enough. Her friend had to learn to enjoy or at least cope with these court gatherings without looking so bored and disinterested.

Then again, she was just a maid. What did she know? _Don't get ahead of yourself, Arte. You are a maid. Your place is to serve the prince, protect him with your life. Nothing more._

Still...

 _No._

Squashing the rebellious thoughts in her head, Arte swallowed nervously as she entered the throne hall. Already, whispers had begun to circulate about her, the strange commoner girl who'd shown up less than two weeks ago and already grown so close to the prince, and was allowed in his personal chambers. Some even said she'd _seduced_ Xerxes, for God's sake. Her? Seduce Xerxes? She'd never heard such a ridiculous thing in her life. A peasant girl like her never compare to the beautiful, glamorous aristocrat girls that were standing in the hall right now, arms bedecked in jewelry, slender, perfect frames clothed in silk, satin, and velvet dresses.

Shooting her venomous, disdainful, jealous looks.

Arte gulped, avoiding their piercing eyes. The last thing she wanted was to meet the eyes of one of these aristocrat girls, have them get the wrong idea, and cause a scene. She wasn't sure if Xerxes would be willing to defend her from penalty, and besides, even if he was, him siding with a commoner would leave a black stain on his reputation. It would be talked about for weeks, if not months.

The gazes didn't seem to affect Xerxes. Of course not - he was the _prince,_ the highest authority in the kingdom. Anyone who dared to anger him would face punishment. Obviously the nobles weren't willing to take that chance, so they directed all their anger on the pathetic, powerless commoner.

Reaching his throne, Xerxes took a seat, his formidable gaze sweeping over the court. The aristocrats respectfully averted their eyes, practically radiating uneasiness. Arte wasn't sure why, but she stood behind his throne as he directed.

After a fair bit of icy looks, Xerxes spoke, startling everyone except Arte. She couldn't understand why everyone seemed so nervous. "Bring in the commoner." he ordered. The word _commoner_ made Arte wince slightly. It reminded her all too well of her separation from Xerxes. Still, she let it go. She was with him again, so it didn't matter.

The doors at the end of the hall opened, revealing two guards escorting in a girl with short silver hair, a blue dress, and gray eyes. Though lacking the regal air of the nobles, she was rather pretty, Arte noted.

"Who is this?" Xerxes sounded utterly bored.

One guard bowed. "Her name is Echo Nightray, my prince. She has come to bring an important matter to your attention.

Xerxes raised a defined eyebrow. "Oh? And what would that be, _Echo-san?_ " Though he'd added the polite honorific _san,_ Arte could hear - they could all hear - the displeasure in his voice. In fact, the added _san_ seemed like it was meant to intimidate. Out of the corner of her eye, the maid noticed several aristocrats flinch slightly at the frigid note in the prince's voice. For her part, Arte was confused. Why was Xer being so...cold? He'd never held prejudice against commoners, and his heart was so warm and caring. What was wrong with her friend today?

To her credit, the girl didn't show her vexation, and simply curtsied. "My prince." she intoned in a flat, monotone voice, "There is a famine going on in Pandora." the girl stated bluntly. "My family is starving because there is nothing to eat."

"Hm." Xerxes sneered. "And what does the state of your family have to do with me, _peasant_?"

This time, Arte inwardly cringed in horror. Her friend's voice - and his words - were so _cruel!_ How could and why was he acting like this? This was not Xerxes, her best friend since childhood. He would never talk like this...would he?

This time, there was a flicker of emotion in Echo's eyes, though it vanished quickly, to her credit. This girl was respectable, Arte decided.

"My prince...while your country starves, the nobles, aristocrats, royalty...they are all surrounded by luxuries. To add, you have an impressive amount of wealth. Surely you can spend some for the sake of the people?"

A laugh echoed through the hall. Though no one made a sound, the effect was like a collective gasp of shock being sucked in.

Arte shivered.

Xerxes.

He was _laughing_.

"What makes you think I care how the people are living?" Xerxes giggled, his voice saturated with pure amusement. "Let the peasants take care of themselves. I am this country's prince, and soon to be its king - dreary matters like that are not worth my time."

Arte could see that Echo was struggling to control her anger, and she could understand perfectly well. A ruler was supposed to put his kingdom and people above himself, and do everything for their sake. And here was Xerxes, blatantly admitting that he cared nothing for either one.

"But my prince!" Echo hissed. She seemed to realize her mistake when Xerxes's eyes narrowed, but courageously, the girl did not back down. "As you say, you _are_ the country's ruler. And that means that you must put your people and your kingdom above yourself. That is what an honorable king does!"

"You dare tell me how to govern my kingdom?" Xerxes's voice was so steely, so frigid, so full of icy rage that Arte physically recoiled slightly from the throne. Thankfully, none of the aristocrats noticed, so focused they were on the angry prince and the daring peasant girl. Fear rose in the maid - fear for Echo's life. She'd never thought her Xer would be capable of such a dark tone, and she never imagined in a thousand years that she'd be worried about him _killing_ someone. And yet, his voice was so deadly.

He wouldn't...would he?

Echo opened her mouth to speak again, but Xerxes, without warning, slammed a hand down onto his throne's, eyes burning with disdain. Everyone jumped.

"I've had quite enough of your whining, _peasant._ " the prince sneered. "I would order you executed right here and right now, but I am in a good mood today."

Arte's brow furrowed. A good mood? He certainly didn't seem to be in a good mood.

The girl was still pondering her prince's words, when, to her confusion and horror, said prince gestured to her. Arte felt the eyes of the court members, as well as the fierce gaze of Echo, land on her. She swallowed and attempted to appear confident.

It probably didn't work.

"You can thank my maid Arte for my generosity," Xerxes continued, the declaration sending a palpable mist of surprise settling in on the great hall. "She has saved your life today. Go on. Thank her."

Echo did not move. Her gray eyes were filled with defiance and will. If not for the dilemma Arte had found herself in, she might have commended the girl's spirit. As it was, she silently begged the girl to obey Xerxes, not because she wanted the recognition, but because she feared that her friend would have Echo executed if she didn't give in.

 _"Thank her!"_ Xerxes shouted, his piercing voice echoing around the throne room.

Arte nearly sagged with relief when Echo finally turned to her, and with gritted teeth, said, "Thank you for saving my life, Lady Arte." She nodded in response, finding herself unable to properly respond.

"Guards," Xerxes spoke up again. "Escort this insolent peasant away. And never let me see her face again."

Echo's eyes widened. "Wait!" she cried. "My prince, I haven't finished - "

The girl was cut off as two guards came forward, seizing her by the arms. Echo struggled valiantly, but was no match for the two, fully-grown, burly men. Watching the commoner struggle, Arte was suddenly reminded of her own five-year-old self, fighting desperately against the guards as they hauled her away from Xerxes.

Xerxes.

Xerxes, whom she'd believed hadn't changed in the slightest.

Xerxes, whom she'd been wrong about.

He _had_ changed.

He'd changed so much that Arte couldn't find her Xer anywhere inside him.

"My prince, wait!" Echo called frantically, but a guard slapped his hand roughly over her mouth and dragged her, straining and fighting, away from the throne and out of the great hall. Arte watched the giant doors close, shaken.

Xerxes...

She was wrong.

He'd changed.

He'd changed immeasurably.

This was not...

The Xer she'd known ten years ago.

The maid started as the boy that was dominating her current thoughts stood up from the throne, an irritated expression on his face. "This meeting is adjourned." he said in a voice that brooked to argument. The nobles all bowed respectfully, murmuring praise and scraping like champion grovelers, but Xerxes ignored them all and turned to Arte. She met his eyes, desperately trying to conceal the uneasiness in her own orbs.

"Come with me." the prince commanded shortly. He stepped down from the throat, Arte at his heels. Despite her calm facade, her mind was racing.

Xer wasn't here anymore.

He'd been replaced with this...this...

This _tyrant._

Arte winced, wanting to snatch back the thought. The idea of Xerxes - her childhood friend - being a _tyrant_ was too painful, too horrible to bear. He'd never been this cold before. Never.

When she'd arrived at the palace, Arte had thought she'd be serving a kind, magnanimous, generous ruler who'd put his people before himself. That was the kind of king she'd thought her Xer would make. She'd thought that she'd serve him with pure devotion, heart and soul.

But now...

Her loyalty was wavering.

How, _how,_ could Xerxes act like...like _that?_

Her loyalty was to the Xerxes from ten years ago. Not the one walking in front of her right now. He was a complete stranger to her. She didn't know him. She didn't recognize him.

 _This Xerxes is not the person I looked forward to seeing again so much. He's changed. He's different. He's not the same anymore...not in the least._ her fists clenched. _I can't give him my loyalty. I can't give him my devotion. Not when he's not_ that _Xerxes. He said...he promised me he'd always be Xerxes._

The maid and the prince passed by a large, clear window with an impressive view of the sun. It almost seemed close enough to reach out and touch. Arte squinted her eyes as it's bright lights hit her full in the face, blinding her. She glanced at Xerxes, wondering what her friend's...no, not her friend's. Xerxes, her friend, was gone. All that remained was Xerxes, Prince of Pandora. Her ruler. Her future king.

This stranger that she did not know.

Arte refocused her eyes on Xerxes. She wasn't sure what expression she'd been expecting, but what she saw was certainly not it.

He was staring at the sun, face completely transfixed in its brilliance.

Arte blinked. That face was filled with such...

"The sun...the sun is always alone, isn't it?" Xerxes murmured so quietly, Arte almost didn't hear his next words.

"Just like...me..."

The maid stiffened upon hearing those words.

 _He'd said something similar before._

(Flashback: 11 years ago)

"Xer?" Arte asked, watching her friend carefully. Despite being a mere four-year-old, she was quite observant and liked to examine the world from her own perspective. If someone said something and many other people agreed, Arte would wonder about it. Why did so many people agree? What was the reasoning behind their decision?

Right now, she noted her friend's face. His eyes were wistful as he stared down at a few aristocratic boys running around, playing in the gardens. Their faces were laced with glee and happiness.

"Xer?" the girl repeated.

"Huh?" As if broken from a trance, Xerxes's head snapped towards her. "What is it?"

Arte frowned. "Are you okay? You look...sad."

She could tell that her words had hit a nerve. Xerxes's face darkened, and he looked at his feet, his silver hair falling forward to curtain his red eyes. "I..." the young boy muttered. "I'm just..." he looked back up, eyes clouded with a thin sheet of misery. "Arte, you can't...laugh at me for this, okay?"

Said girl smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Xer. Won't tell or laugh!" she confirmed in a childish tone befitting that of someone her age. Xerxes smiled slightly. "Alright. I know this may sound weird, coming from royalty, but I..." the prince hesitated. Arte put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Xerxes covered it with his own, admitting what had been on his mind for the past few days.

 _"I feel lonely."_

(End of Flashback)

 _I feel lonely._

Arte stared at Xerxes's face, filled with sadness. She longed to reach forward, take his hand, and comfort him, but she restrained herself. She was a mere maid - it was not in her place.

Even so...

 _He didn't change. He's still...still my Xer._

He was just...

He was just lonely. Just a lonely, miserable young boy.

 _Xerxes..._

She'd heard the whispers while she was growing up. She'd heard about how the young prince was becoming increasingly cruel and despotic. How he would heavily tax his citizens, order them to grovel in his presence, and even threaten to _execute_ them if their bow or curtsy was the slightest bit improper. They said that perhaps he wasn't human - that he was a demon, come to cause the ruin of Pandora.

But Arte knew the truth.

Xerxes was not cruel.

He was not despotic.

He was not a demon.

He was just...

 _All alone._

He was not evil.

But the people thought he was.

Arte, though...

 _She_ might just have to become a demon to protect Xerxes.

Her unchanged, afraid, lonely childhood friend.

Her prince.

Even so, she was willing.

Even if everyone in this world would point a sword at him, none of them, _not one,_ would so much as touch Xerxes.

Because Arte would always protect him. She would always protect that beautiful smile of his.

Even if it meant becoming evil.

Even if it meant becoming a demon.

Even if it meant becoming the Devil itself.

 _Even if the entire world_

 _Should become your enemy_

 _I will protect you, so_

 _You just be there smiling_

There we have it.

Again, I apologize for the delay.

To make up for it, I'm giving you this extra-long chapter.

As usual, thank you so much for reading.

See you guys soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Xerxes's POV)

The prince of Pandora was bewildered.

He'd never expected this.

Shelly Rainsworth was a much-loved, adored, honored citizen of his country. She was one of the Three Heroes who'd been his father, King Oswald's, closest comrades, along with Mariam Futapie, Head of Maids, and Miranda Barma, who was a sorceress who traveled the earth. The four of them, together, had conquered surrounding territories, villages, provinces, and even kingdoms, until Pandora was the gigantic, powerful, wealthy, and prosperous country it was today.

And yet...

Here she was, lying dead from a stab wound in his gardens.

Already, maids and servants were swarming over the corpse. Some of them were wailing in sorrow of the loss of one of the Three Heroes, others were reigning in their emotions and simply cleaning up the bloody mess, while others were furiously ranting, demanding to know who would assassinate their beloved Shelly.

Personally, Xerxes had, upon hearing the news, burst into a laughing fit, ignoring the nobles and guards who stared at him in horror for laughing at the death of one of the Three Heroes. He couldn't care less, after all. The prince had contemplated sending them to the guillotine, but the news of Shelly's death had put him in a good mood, so he'd spared their miserable lives.

Shelly was dead?

What did he care?

In fact...he could thank her murderer.

She'd always been a self-righteous, annoying woman, insisting that they should "think about the people, who were starving", and that, "his policies sometimes disregarded the rights and comforts of the citizens". Shelly sounded just like that brazen peasant girl...what was her name? Eggo? Neko? No, _Echo._ She sounded just like Echo.

 _Honestly_ , Xerxes thought. _She would have been publicly executed long ago by me if she wasn't one of the Three Heroes._ He was no fool - he knew that simply killing one of Pandora's "admired saviors" would cause too much of a whiplash among the people. And Xerxes didn't want to have to deal with the peasants revolting. Too annoying.

But in any case, why should he care about the populace? Who batted an eye if one of them starved to death, or if a family wouldn't eat another night? It was their own fault for being born into such a lowly position. It was their fate to kneel at the feet of those who had born into better conditions.

In a society, there were those who dominated and those who _were_ dominated. And those who dominated made slaves of those who were dominated. That was how it worked. Shelly had often said that all life was equal, which made Xerxes scoff. Him? On the same level as those pathetic laborers? They were far from _equal_. If they were, it would be impossible for a community to have a working, functioning system. _That's how this world works. Foolish and idealistic notions such as "equality" don't exist._

The strong survived and flourished. The weak withered and died.

Just like Shelly.

Xerxes sneered.

 _Pathetic. That woman...was always pathetic. Good riddance._

(Arte's POV)

One thought - no, two thoughts, kept rebounding around Arte's head, seeming to ricochet off the sides of her skull and bouncing around, echoing relentlessly in her mental ears.

 _I killed Mother._

 _He laughed._

 _I killed Mother._

 _He laughed._

 _He laughed._

 _I killed Mother._

 _He_ laughed.

When Shelly's death had been announced...

Xer had burst into such gleeful, amused laughter.

How could he?

How could he possibly laugh at someone's death?

 _Death._

Did the prince and future king of Pandora even _understand_ the concept of death?

He'd seen it several times, and most of those - most of those were _because of him._ Because he'd sentenced a person to death for some petty offense - dropping and shattering a dish, spilling a little bit of water on him, even merely _smiling_ in his presence - all that seemed unappealing to her friend was simply erased.

And the way he casually ordered the public execution to commence - no sign of compassion or guilt in his eyes. Not even cruelty. What terrified Arte, what petrified her to the core, was the _mirth_ in his eyes as a person's head rolled from their body, under his command. Did he realize that he'd just ordered a person killed? Did he acknowledge or even vaguely understand the gravity?

Death was eternal. It was forever. Once you were dead, there was no second chance. There was no coming back, not into that life, anyway.

Never.

Death was _universal._

All living things would perish. It was an inevitable fate that none could fight or resist.

No one, not one person, could fight death.

Neither could Xerxes himself.

He didn't seem to realize that.

Sentencing irreplaceable lives to death, to exile, to banishment, without understanding, without guilt, without conscience, had earned her friend his name.

The Prince of Evil.

Arte remembered vividly what Shelly had said, three years ago when she was twelve, when she and Xer had not yet been reunited. They had just heard that the prince had sentenced someone to death accidentally for knocking over a flowerpot in the palace. When a poor brave, or perhaps stupid maid had attempted to defend the servant who'd broken the pot, Xerxes had sentenced her to death as well.

That day, her mother had said...

 _Using his absolute power to destroy lives merely by his own whims, to force others to heel to him like dogs...he is truly the "Prince of Evil"._

 _Prince of Evil..._ Arte mused. _Yes. He is indeed...the Prince of Evil._

She smiled softly, though her heart ached, just thinking about Shelly.

 _He's also...a frightened, lonely boy._

Arte was no fool. She knew that Xerxes had hated her mother and found her a nuisance. And she also knew that the people were aware of the prince's distaste for Shelly.

It wouldn't take a genius to consider the possibility that perhaps Xerxes had ordered Shelly killed. And in particular, Arte's precious adoptive sister, Alice, would jump to conclusions, as she always did. She'd, as long as Arte had known her, been so fiery and so driven.

Alice would think that Xerxes ordered Shelly killed.

But that wasn't true.

Arte had done it. She had killed Shelly.

Out of her own free will.

This time, _she_ was the sinner. Xerxes did nothing wrong.

Yet the people would suspect he had, and try to make him pay the price for it.

But he wouldn't.

Because Arte would protect him.

 _She,_ the real evil behind her mother's death, would shield Xerxes from the penalty.

The one to bear that penalty would be her.

As it should be.

Ta-da! How was that? I hope it was good (I also don't think it was O_O).

I'm so sorry for the late update. I had a bunch of stuff to study for, and my schedule was blowing up. I still do (somehow managed to squeeze in this update), so the next update will probably be in a while. Apologies!

As usual, arigato for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

(?'s POV)

Another furious sob escaped my chest and burst out through my mouth. How - why did this happen?

Shelly.

My mother.

She was dead.

 _She was dead._

My mother's body had never been shown to public. According to the rumors, Shelly Rainsworth had been savagely attacked by an assassin from the neighboring country. Her body had been so gruesomely disfigured and mauled that it was too violent a sight to be shown in public.

Everyone bought that nonsense.

I know better.

The last time I spoke to Mother, the last time I saw her, she was headed off to the palace to see Arte and the prince.

 _The prince._

It was him.

It was him who'd done it!

He killed my mother! Him! HIM!

Everyone knew that Prince Xerxes had always found Shelly annoying and overbearing, and everyone knew that he'd always planned to execute her one day.

And to day was that "one day".

Today was when it had happened!

That tyrant of a ruler had ordered my mother killed! It was him! It was his fault! It was all his fault!

My fists clenched, and my nails dug into my palm so hard that I had to stop or tear my skin.

More tears streamed down my face, wetting my cheeks. They felt like burning fire to match the inferno that had sparked in my heart.

 _Mother..._

 _You will not be forgotten like this. Not by me. I will avenge you!_

I ground my teeth together, determination beginning to dry my eyes. I would never give up doing this, until I succeeded or died.

 _Mother, don't worry. I will avenge you. I'll see to it that that brat of a prince's head rolls from his shoulders! I'll attest it with my own two eyes! I'll smell with my own nose his blood splattering on the ground, just like he ordered so many people killed!_

 _He._

 _Will._

 _Pay._

I was going to get revenge, retribution, for Mother.

Prince Xerxes was as good as dead.

 _Get ready, you piece of scum. Somehow, somehow, I will kill the one responsible for this! For Mother's death!_

Hatred.

Anger.

Fury.

Loathing.

Total, unadulterated loathing.

Pure, world-shaking hatred.

Wrath consumed me.

Thirst for vengeance devoured me.

Mother was going to be avenged.

I was going to avenge her.

 _Mother...for the sake of avenging you..._

 _I..._

 _Will even become evil._

Here's the next update! Even though I didn't mention who's POV it was, I'm pretty sure you guys could figure it out. I mean...just look at the picture.

As usual, thanks for reading! *cuddles* I'll see you awesome people soon!


	8. Chapter 8

(Two weeks later)

(Xerxes's POV)

 _It's really a beautiful day today._

Even he had to admit that Sablier was beautiful, with old, classic architectures, vines snaking wildly yet carefully around the streets, and lush green trees reaching for the sky. The sound of birds chirping reached his ears, and the wind lightly caressed his silver hair.

And of course...

Arte was next to him, smiling and humming.

Xerxes discreetly turned to look at her from the corner of his eye, recognizing that melody. It was a piece they'd listened to together, called 'Lacie', and had been their longtime favorite.

"That song..." he spoke up.

Arte smiled, washing her face in a brilliant glow and seemingly lightening up the entire street. "Do you remember it?" she asked.

Xerxes grinned back. Her smile made him smile. "Of course I do." he said. "That's 'Lacie'. Our favorite lullaby, back when we were children."

His maid nodded." It's still my favorite," she admitted.

 _Mine too._ Xerxes confessed mentally, though he didn't say it verbally. Instead he asked, "Why?"

"Well, it's always reminded me of you and the time we spent together," Arte responded. "And over the past ten years, when we were...separated, I would hum that tune to myself when I became lonely. It made me feel like you were right there next to me, Xer."

The first thing the prince started at was her affectionate use of her childhood nickname for him - _Xer._ She had not called him that since they'd been reunited. The fact that she was using it now made him feel warm inside.

Then the meaning of her words sunk in, and the prince of Pandora felt his cheeks heat up. "That..." he muttered, unsure of what to say, and dropped his gaze to the ground

A laugh next to him shocked him, and he looked up with astonished eyes. Arte was laughing gently at his embarrassed expression. "You're embarrassed, aren't you?" she teased.

Xerxes's eyes widened. "I am not!" he protested.

Arte stuck out her tongue. "Liar."

Xerxes playfully pushed her, and she giggled again. It sounded like the chiming of bells.

 _Arte...you're really the person I care for most._

(Arte's POV)

 _This is nostalgic, isn't it?_ Arte mused, smiling. She and Xerxes had not bantered like this since childhood. It brought back memories of when they had been so carefree. No royal family. No nobles. No commoners. No peasants. No servants or maids.

Just the two of them - _Arte and Xerxes._

Before King Oswald and Queen Charlotte had torn that down.

Arte pushed the thought of her friend's parents and the resentment she'd always bore them deep down to the back of her heart. They were already dead. Holding grudges against those who'd already left this world was foolish and pointless. Besides, King Oswald and Queen Charlotte had been rulers that were courageous in war and brilliant in peace. They may have been dead, but they'd made Pandora into the prosperous and powerful country it was today, with the help of the revered Three Heroes.

Mariam Futapie, Head of Maids, a woman of elegance and courage in battle that Arte had long admired and respected. She'd seen Mariam fight, and her speed and precision were almost inhuman, but in such a dignified and graceful way that it almost seemed like a dance.

Miranda Barma, the wandering and mysterious sorceress. Arte had never personally met her, but she'd heard the tales of Miranda's wondrous power of the wind, the sky, water, fire, and the earth. She heard that the mage had summoned a rainstorm to stop a forest from being burned down and had once killed an enemy, another sorceress, by consuming her _with roses._

And, of course...

Shelly.

Her mother.

The thought created a lump of sorrow in Arte's throat, but she shoved it down. She had no right to cry. She had no right to be sad. Because _she'd_ killed her mother with her own two hands. She had no right to grieve.

As far as the public knew, Shelly Rainsworth had been brutally slaughtered and gruesomely mutilated beyond recognition. Only the servants and maids who'd cleaned up her body, as well as Arte and Xerxes, knew the truth. Though the servants and maids didn't know the _full_ truth.

Only Arte and Xerxes knew who exactly had killed Shelly.

(Flashback: One day After Shelly's Death)

"Arte."

Arte looked at her prince before quickly averting her eyes to the brioche on his table in a sign of submission. She'd been finding it increasingly difficult to meet Xerxes's eyes since Shelly's death, afraid that he'd see the truth.

"Why are you acting like this?"

The maid looked up, startled by the question. "Your Highness?"

"You heard me. You've been acting strange since Shelly's death. Right now, you're calling me 'Your Highness', even though we're in private. What's happened?"

Arte searched her head for a response. Nothing plausible came to her.

"I..." she murmured.

"You what?" Xerxes demanded sharply. "Tell me what's wrong."

He really wanted to know what was wrong?

Arte gritted her teeth.

Then she'd tell him.

"You wish to know, Your Highness?"

"What do you think?" by the irritated note in his voice, Xerxes was getting impatient. Arte curtsied.

"Your wish is my command, my prince. The reason I've been 'acting strange' is that..."

"That what?"

"I killed Shelly."

For a moment, there was silence.

It was the loudest moment of Arte's life.

Xerxes spoke up, his voice barely a whisper. "You...what...?"

Arte met his eyes, struggling to restrain tears from falling. "I killed Shelly."

Her friend's face was uncomprehending. His eyes were wide, lips slightly parted in his shock. Finally he gathered enough composure to manage one word. "Why...?"

The maid almost laughed.

 _Why?_

"Because she was planning to kill you."

Tension hug in the air, so dense that a knife couldn't have cut it. Arte held her breath. She had absolutely no idea what Xerxes's reaction would be, his head lowering in shock.

"Heh..."

Arte's brows furrowed.

"Haha...hahahaha...!"

 _No...is he...is he..._ laughing?

A chuckle burst from the prince's mouth, increasing in volume until it had evolved into full-blown laughter. " _You_ killed Shelly?" he spluttered, barely able to speak between his giggles. "That is the funniest thing...I've ever heard!"

Arte was paralyzed, frozen. He was...she'd killed her mother _for his sake_ , and he was just...

"It serves her right!" Xerxes laughed. "I wish I could've seen her face!"

Her face...

 _I saw her face. And it was nothing to laugh about!_

"She was always infuriating anyway. Good riddance." the prince sneered.

 _Is he...insane?_

(End of Flashback)

Arte shivered. Even on this sunny, bright day, the thought of that experience made her shudder. Xerxes, _laughing gleefully_ at the fact that she'd killed her own mother for his sake. After serving and cleaning up his snack, Arte had, on that day, rushed to her room and sobbed.

She'd cried for Shelly. Her mother, whom she'd murdered with her hands. Whose back she's thrust a dagger into.

She'd cried for herself, though that was selfish. Though she had no right to. But Xerxes had reopened wounds that had barely begun to heal with his cruel, insensitive laughter.

But most of all...

She'd cried at how much Xerxes had changed.

The past Xerxes never would've _laughed_ at that. He would've taken her hand, hugged her, and comforted her.

Arte's eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly. _Even so..._

She furtively glanced at her friend, making sure that he didn't notice.

 _He's still Xerxes. And I'll still protect him. No matter what it takes._

"Wow, look at that" the prince's voice brought Arte out of her thoughts. He was pointing over to a spot in the distance that had an excellent view of the lake and the sun shining its golden rays over it. "I want to look at that. We don't have many lakes in Pandora."

Arte smiled. "You go ahead. I have a few more things to do. I'll meet you after I'm finished."

The prince shrugged. "Suit yourself." he sped up, leaving her behind, the excitement obvious in his eyes. It had been a long time she'd seen that kind of look on her friend, Arte thought as she turned to go her own way.

(Time skip: One hour later)

The innocent look on her friend's face was still stuck in Arte's mind as she approached the spot where the prince had gone, holding the groceries she'd bought.

 _It's good to see him brighten like that again. He hasn't done that since we were children. Ten years ago. A...long time, isn't it?_

Abruptly, Arte felt someone slam into her as she turned a corner. Whoever it was was taller and and more muscular by a rather large factor, which resulted in the maid sprawled one the ground, the groceries she'd purchased for Xerxes scattered about on the floor.

"I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

Arte looked up, wincing. What met her eyes was an attractive man with untruly yet refined raven black hair, pale skin, and interesting golden eyes. Her own eyes widened as she realized who this man was.

 _King Gilbert Baskerville of Sablier._

He was the ruler of Sablier at twenty-two years old. A heavy burden to bear, but his parents, like Xerxes's had died when he was young. Unlike Xerxes, though, he was old enough to be crowned king.

"Y-your Majesty." Arte stuttered. She would've curtsied, but it was a bit hard, considering she was on the ground.

The king smiled gently. "No need for that. I apologize for knocking you down." he offered his hand to her. Arte hesitantly took it. It was warm and firm as he pulled her to her feet. As her weight shifted to her own two legs, Arte was about to stoop to pick up the groceries when the king stopped her and picked them up himself, handing them to her.

Arte curtsied. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

He laughed. "It's no problem, Miss...?"

"Arte."

"Miss Arte." King Gilbert bowed courteously, took her hand, and kissed it. Arte gasped, embarrassed.

 _When I visited the land across the sea_

 _I met that man of blue in the town._

"You don't have to do that, Your Majesty." Arte stated with a smile.

"As you don't have to call me Your Majesty." the king countered, something flashing in his golden orbs.

The maid laughed. "I'm beaten, aren't I?"

King Gilbert nodded with a smile.

"Alright, Your - Gilbert."

"That's better. Can I ask where you are headed, Miss Arte?'

"If I don't call you Your Majesty, you don't have to call me 'Miss Arte'. Just Arte will do."

"Arte." Gilbert said slowly.

"That's it." the maid said teasingly.

Gilbert blushed slightly. "Can I ask where you're headed, Arte?"

Arte hesitated briefly. "I'm on my way to my friend." she said, not mentioning who this 'friend' was. "He should be somewhere around here." She didn't want Xer to see her with Gilbert - knowing her prince, he'd get the wrong idea. But Arte found she enjoyed Gilbert's company. He was kind, gentlemanly, and respectful. She was starting to think she'd made a good friend.

"I like your eyes." Gilbert commented. Arte looked at him in surprise, slightly embarrassed. "Why is that?"

The king smiled. "Blue is my favorite color," he informed her. "And your eyes are the most beautiful blue I've ever seen."

Arte blushed furiously, gaping slightly at Gilbert. He noticed her mortified look and grinned sheepishly. Casually.

Like they were friends.

"I'm sorry." the young man apologized. "I didn't mean to disturb you. I sound like a real pervert, don't I?'

This only increased the maid's embarrassment by tenfold. "No, no!" she denied. He truly hadn't seemed like a pervert at all. It was just that she was just a commoner, and she wasn't used to compliments, especially from royalty. "Not at all," she assured the king. "I'm just...not used to it."

"Not used to compliments? A pretty girl like you?" Gilbert teased, his face making it plain he was jesting. Arte laughed, lightly slapping him on the arm. As they stepped over the plaza, she saw the lake come into view. That was where Xerxes should be waiting for her.

Turning to Gilbert, the maid curtsied again. "It's been a pleasure, Gilbert. I should go now. I hope we can talk again someday."

Gilbert bowed. "As do I, Arte. Goodbye." he reached over to a nearby flower bush and plucked a rose from it, placing it gently in Arte's hair. She smiled. "Thank you." Touching his hand gently, she waved. "I'll see you again, one day."

The king nodded. "I hope that can happen."

With a final smile, Arte turned and headed toward the lake, where Xerxes should be. She didn't notice that Gilbert was watching her go the whole time, his cheeks lightly dusted pink.

To the maid's kind voice and loving smile...

To her vivid blue eyes...

But most of all, to her down-to-earth, caring, fun-loving personality...

He had fallen in love.

 _Because of my kind voice and smile_

 _He fell in love with me at first sight._

(Xerxes's POV)

He'd been watching them the whole time.

 _That was Gilbert Baskerille, King of Sablier._

 _That way that he looked at Arte..._

The prince's fists clenched.

And also...what he couldn't stand was...Arte had smiled so many times at him. That brilliant, glowing, angelic smile. The smile she smiled when she was with him, and him alone.

She showed them to _that man._

Rage boiled inside him.

 _She's my maid. Mine. Mine. Mine. I won't let her smile at any other man that way._

Thoughts were pinging back and forth in his head.

 _Does she love him too?_

 _Did they plan to meet again?_

 _What if she leaves me for him?_

No!

 _That will never happen! Ever! I won't allow it!_

"Xer!" Arte called.

The prince looked up to see his friend skipping towards him, a new spring in her step.

A spring that Gilbert had put there.

Hatred crawled up Xerxes's spine. He wanted that man _dead._

Arte stopped in front of him, holding some groceries, but Xerxes barely noticed them. She blinked at the enraged look in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"What were you doing with _him?"_ the prince demanded without preamble.

Her eyes widened. "Who? Gilbert?"

The familiar way - the _fond_ way - she spoke his name made Xerxes grit his teeth. How dare she speak like that about any other man? She'd swore to be loyal to him, Xerxes, and him alone.

"Yes." he spat.

"We were just talking."

 _"Just talking?"_ Xerxes snapped. "It looks like you two were _bonding!"_

"What's wrong with that?" Arte asked, infuriating the prince more.

"What's wrong is that you're _my_ maid!" he retorted sharply. "You can't just talk like that to another man!"

Arte looked shocked and taken aback. "But - " she was cut off as the prince grabbed one of the groceries - a loaf of bread - and hurled it to the ground in a fit of temper. The maid stepped back, eyes wide.

 _"I want him dead!"_ Xerxes shouted. "Kill him, do you hear me?"

The girl's mouth fell open in absolute horror. "What...?" she whispered.

" _Kill him!"_ the prince repeated. "Kill him right now!"

Arte shook her head wildly. "No. No, I can't do that."

Xerxes glared at her ferociously. "Have you forgotten your vow to be loyal to me, and me alone?"

"I - "

"If you meant that vow, erase that man from existence!"

Arte stopped. The tension in her body vanished, replaced by resigned acceptance, and she curtsied, her limbs sagging. "Your wish is my command, my prince."

Xerxes looked at her coldly. "Finish your job and come back to my palace. You better see it through. _Erase him, do you understand me?"_

The maid bowed her head. "Yes, my prince."

"Good." With one last scathing look, Xerxes turned and walked across the town, leaving Arte behind, her eyes locked on the ground, her fists clenched.

(Arte's POV)

 _Gilbert..._

Arte clenched her teeth to reign in the tears that were threatening to burst. Xerxes had...

He had ordered her to kill Gilbert.

 _How could he ask that of me? After I already killed Mother..._

In her hand was clutched the hilt of a dagger, hidden in her sleeve.

The very same dagger she'd used to kill Shelly.

 _Kill him._ Xerxes had said.

 _No. No, I can't!_

 _Kill him._

When he'd ordered that, his eyes had been so...

So beastly.

Predatory.

And yet...below it...

She'd seen wild desperation.

It hit her.

He was afraid she'd leave him.

 _Oh, Xer...do you still not know me? I would never, never leave you._

But she knew he would never believe her.

He would never be at rest until Gilbert was erased.

Arte's defenses crumbled, and tears spilled violently out of her eyes, a sob breaking from her throat.

 _If it will put his mind at rest..._

 _I'll do it._

 _But if the prince wishes_

 _For that man to disappear_

 _I will grant that wish._

"Arte?"

Arte spun around to the sound of the voice, dread thickening in her body until she felt like she would shatter into a million icy pieces.

It was Gilbert.

"Gil...bert." she managed. It was dark, so he'd be unable to make out the tears on her cheeks.

"I know why you're here."

The maid froze. "You..."

"You're here to kill me."

"No...I - how did you..."

"The name Arte? Everyone knows that you're the personal maid of Prince Xerxes."

 _I had no idea I was so famous._

"Of course, Prince Xerxes would never sit still while another man fell in love with his personal maid."

 _Fell in love._

Arte's head snapped up.

"Love...?"

It was lighter than she realized - the night of a full moon. Gilbert's tall from was illuminated under that silver light. He was smiling sadly.

"I love you, Arte."

 _Don't say that._

"No...please don't...you know I have to..."

"Go ahead."

 _What? Gilbert...you..._

"It's alright." The king lowered his head, leaving himself completely open.

Exposed.

Vulnerable.

Arte took the opportunity.

Turning her heart to cold ice, she pointed the blade of the dagger at her dear friend and charged him.

The dagger pierced his stomach.

 _"I love you."_ Gilbert whispered.

That was when the sobs fully hit her.

As Gilbert collapsed, she went down too, wailing.

 _Gilbert...I'm sorry._

It was all she could say as the life left her friend's body, as his heart failed and his skin grew cold.

It was all she could think.

It was all she could repeat, over and over and over again.

 _"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."_

 _But why?_

 _My tears won't stop._

(Xerxes's POV)

 _Arte...where are you? Why aren't you back yet?_

It was well past midnight by now.

 _Kill him._

Xerxes sighed.

He'd been irrational.

Deep down, he knew that Arte would never leave him.

It was only his own selfishness creating delusions in his head.

Suddenly, he hear footsteps outside his room and looked up in relief just as the the door opened.

And his eyes widened.

Arte.

But...

She was _drenched in blood._

"Ar...te..." he stuttered.

Her face was emotionless. Set. Like a doll's.

"The deed has been carried out, my prince. King Gilbert Baskerville of Sablier is officially erased."

The news should have made him smile.

He should have been satisfied, knowing that nothing could threaten his relationship with Arte.

But no.

He was not.

He could only stare, horrified and disgusted, at the bloody sight before him.

The bloody sight that was his own making.

Arte noticed the revulsion on his face and looked down at her clothes and hands, seeming to notice the blood for the first time. She smiled at him and laughed airily, delicately, but there was a brittle, glass-like edge to it.

"I'm sorry I scared you."

Darn.

No words.

I must be a demon.

I am a terrible, wretched, evil person, guys. Seriously, I think I need special help.

Poor Gilbert. I'm sorry! P.S. Remember that his fav color is blue (it's probably not how Jun Mochizuki, author of Pandora Hearts, imagines as Gil's favorite color), because that will have minor significance later.

*sobs*

But thank you guys for reading, and I'll see you all again soon!


	9. Chapter 9

(Three Weeks Later)

(Xerxes's POV)

The prince's mouth curved upwards into a dazzling smile, the likes of which very few people ever had the fortune of laying eyes upon. In fact, there was, to count, only _one._

Arte.

His maid was standing at his shoulder, grinning daintily at him as he savored the snack that she'd brought. She'd introduced him to it a mere four days after they'd been reunited, and ever since then, it had become his favorite.

Brioche.

"How is it?" she asked.

Xerxes turned to look at her and had the strange sensation of getting punched in the gut. It was his first time experiencing such a feeling, as no one alive would ever _dare._ Arte was the only one that would ever be overlooked for doing something like that, yet it hadn't even been her. At least, not directly.

He'd never noticed until now, which made him wonder if he'd been partially blind his whole life.

It was just that, standing next to him with her long golden hair dancing in the wind and the sunlight shining across her face, she looked so _beautiful._

How had he never seen?

Shoving the foolish thought to the back of his head, Xerxes responded, "It's perfect, as usual." he accentuated the compliment with a cheeky grin that none would've ever guessed that the boy titled, "Prince of Evil" could ever possess.

His smirk made Arte beam herself, the mirthful expression on her face lighting up her whole countenance. Xerxes loved it when she smiled. He loved it when she laughed. He loved it when she did anything to express joy, because knowing she was happy made him happy as well.

"I'm glad you think so." the girl responded.

(Arte's POV)

 _Oh, Xer._

Arte turned away, pretending to be watching the birds soar across the vast, blue sky, but in reality, she furtively craned her eyes to glance at her prince from the corner of her vision. He sat on his chair, happily cutting the brioche into small slices and placing them in his mouth, eyes filling with satisfaction as he did.

 _You are the prince, I am the maid_

 _Destiny divided these maddened friends_

 _"Today's snack is brioche."_

"Enjoying that, aren't you?" Arte teased. Her friend smirked.

"Can't you tell, stupid? ~ " he mocked back, making her scoff, though it wasn't genuine. The maid opened her mouth to make a witty retort consisting of calling him "stupid" right back, but her voice faltered in her throat.

He was wearing a carefree smile, face the very picture of naivety and freedom.

As of he had no burden.

As if he had nothing to feel pain about.

As if his life was perfect.

As if countless innocents, including Gilbert, hadn't died on his orders.

 _Xerxes..._

A gentle zephyr caressed Arte's hair, blowing it into a golden cloud. She tucked the flaxen strands behind her ears, never taking her eyes off her prince's face.

That beam on his face.

That pure, childlike _innocence._

 _You smile, you smile innocently._

He knew nothing of the bitterness, the hatred, directed at him.

But Arte did.

 _None of those negative emotions will taint the happiness on that face_ , she vowed. _Not as long as my heart still beats._

 _I will protect you, Xerxes._

...But why?

Why was she trying so hard, why was she so determined to protect him?

She'd killed her mother for him, and he'd laughed, calling it _funny._

She'd murdered her dear friend, all _on his command._

If anyone had the right to hate, to loathe, to revile Xerxes Break, the "Prince of Evil", it was her.

So why...?

Why was he so important to her?

Why was she willing to do anything, lose everything, risk everything, all for his sake?

The realization, the answer, seemed to collide into her with the force of a cannon.

Arte smiled sadly.

 _Ah, I see..._

Her resolution was made.

It was undeniable.

It was unshakable.

 _Xerxes Break..._

 _I love you._

THE BIG REVEAL, FAM!

Just kidding. We all knew it was coming.

I know this chapter is short. Sorry about that. The next will almost certainly be longer.

Thanks for reading, and see you guys soon!


	10. Chapter 10

(Before I start, I know Ada is a gentle person who would probably never take part in a revolution. I also know that she **SPOILERS** loves Vincent in the manga **SPOILERS OVER** but for the convenience of the story, she loves Gilbert and has a somewhat more fiery personality)

(?'s POV)

 _What...is this...?_

I couldn't believe my eyes.

It wasn't true.

It couldn't be true.

 _But it is._

NO!

Gilbert was...Gilbert was...

 _Dead..._

He was lying slumped in the alleyway, a stab wound from a knife visible on his chest. Whoever the killer was, they were clearly a skilled assassin who _knew_ what they were doing, for the injury was precise - directly where his heart was.

I fell to my knees.

Gilbert...why?

Why did you die?

Why did you let yourself die?

I _loved_ you!

Crawling over, every second feeling like an eternity, I clutched his cold, lifeless body in my arms. He was dead. He was _gone._ I could never speak to him again, never see his smile, never hear him laugh. He'd been killed. Someone had done this.

I wanted to be with him!

Why? _Why?!_

I clenched my teeth.

 _You won't go unavenged._

Tears still streaming down my face, the cool evening air stinging my cheeks, I lifted my face toward the sky.

 _Whoever did this...I will find them! I will make them pay!_

"I see...so King Gilbert is dead, as well?"

Eyes widening, I whipped around to find a girl, maybe slightly younger than me, with long blackish-purple hair, pale skin, and large purple eyes. They were filled with empathy and understanding.

"Who...who are you?" I whispered.

The girl bowed her head slightly, fire burning in her eyes. "My name is Alice. I am - was - the adopted daughter of Shelly Rainsworth."

"Shelly Rainsworth...one of Pandora's Three Heroes? The one mysteriously killed?"

Rage flashing in her countenance, Alice nodded fiercely. "Yes. She was murdered brutally - on the command of the same person who ordered the late King Gilbert's demise."

Shaking, I looked down at Gilbert's lifeless face. Why did he look so...content? "Who...who was it?"

I didn't care how she knew who it was. All that mattered was avenging Gilbert, putting his soul at rest by killing that monster who'd ordered the same for him.

"It was Prince Xerxes Break of Pandora."

I paled, shock overtaking my senses for a moment. All I could manage was, "Wh...what...?"

Alice knelt down next to me, studying Gilbert's face. "I'm sure of it, Lady Ada."

"But...but why?"

"For the same reason he commanded Mother killed. For _power._ Can't you see? Shelly was always outspoken about his tyranny and his ostracizing reign over the citizens of Pandora. No doubt he wanted to remove all threats to his throne. My mother, as one of the Three Heroes, commanded a lot of respect amongst the people. Prince Xerxes knew that."

"But why? Gilbert...Sablier is tiny compared to Pandora. Why would he..."

"That's exactly why Prince Xerxes is a fool." Alice spoke venomously, voice filled with utter contempt. "He would go any lengths and stoop to any level if it meant he could keep his absolute power. And that's why he commanded that King Gilbert be killed, so that Sablier would be left without a ruler.

Prince Xerxes.

He'd ordered Shelly killed.

He'd ordered by Gilbert killed.

 _Bastard._

My hands clenched as I took in Gilbert's corpse again.

 _I'll make him pay!_

"Lady Ada..." Alice spoke up again. "I am currently planning to," she looked around to make sure we were alone before continuing. "stir up resentment against Prince Xerxes and have the citizens revolt against him. He's already unpopular as it is, thanks to his own cruelty. I'm going to see the one responsible for my mother's death dead with my own eyes. Would you like to do the same for King Gilbert's killer? Would you like to see them dead, as payment for what they did?"

The answer was obvious. Without a moment's hesitation, I replied, "Yes. Yes, I do. I want them to suffer the retribution they deserve."

"Then, Lady Ada..." the girl stood, extending a gloved hand to me. 'Would you like to join me? I would stand a far greater chance with your help - you are, after all, the Princess of Reveille."

Join her.

Participate in a revolution.

 _Avenge Gilbert._

I accepted her hand and allowed her to pull me to my feet.

"Yes. Alice, I shall join you and your cause."

 _You'll have your revenge, Gilbert._

And here we have OOC Ada. Sorry. O_O

And I know the chapter was short. I didn't have much time to write today, but I wanted to update for you awesome folks.

Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys soon!


	11. Chapter 11

Three Weeks Later)

(Arte's POV)

"Kill him! Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!"

 _This..._

Taken by shock, Arte stared at the sight that loomed in front of her eyes. How could this be real? How could this be happening?

 _No...I knew from the very beginning...that this would happen._

This was supposed to be an uneventful day. Arte had been heading to the main part of Pandora in order to do some shopping. The ingredients for brioche were running low, and Xerxes adored brioche. So she'd determined that she'd have to go to the market and restock on supplies. Arte had been in a good mood - just the thought of Xer's delight when she showed him the freshly baked snack brought a grin to her own face.

Humming "Lacie" to herself, the maid had made the trip down to the town on foot, wanting to enjoy the beautiful, sunny day and the chirping of the birds.

She'd gotten closer to the plaza where the market was held, expecting to find the bakers, merchants, florists, and all the people trying to make money selling what they had to offer. But instead...

Instead, she'd found _this._

As she'd neared the plaza, Arte's sensitive ears had picked up a faint chanting sound. Bewildered, she'd cautiously crept her way down to the main area, the chanting growing louder until she could make it out. Two words, being shouted over and over and over again, that chilled her to the core.

"Kill him! Kill him!"

Hiding herself behind a building, Arte had peered around the corner to the plaza, her stomach sinking. She'd feared she already knew what was going on, and to be frank? She wasn't surprised.

Standing on the steps of the balcony located dead in the plaza's center, head held high, face stern, sword raised, was Alice.

Arte's adopted sister.

Shelly's other adopted daughter.

"For the freedom and justice of the citizens of Pandora - for _us_ \- we shall storm the palace and execute the one responsible for all of this!" Alice shouted.

"FOR FREEDOM!" the people howled. "FOR JUSTICE!"

Alice brandished her blade. "Follow me, people of Pandora! Together, we will usher a new era! An era of peace, comfort, wealth, and power! No longer will we have to bow to the whims of a spoiled, corrupt, foolish prince! For all those that were unjustly executed on Prince Xerxes's orders, WE WILL FIGHT! AND WE WILL WIN, NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!"

"WE WILL FIGHT! AND WE WILL WIN NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!"

 _Ah...Alice._ Arte smiled with melancholy. _No matter what you say to anyone, no matter how much you lie to yourself and everybody around you, I know the real reason you are standing at the head of this revolution, like a beacon of hope. It's all...to avenge our mother, isn't it?_

Yes. Alice was leading this revolution, giving this speech, offering all of these comforting words because she wanted Xerxes overthrown. But not for the people, nor was it for justice, as she claimed.

No. It was all just for vengeance.

 _Alice, you fool._ the maid thought fondly. _For the sake of revenge, you're willing to lie to others, aren't you? You're willing to kill any and all who stand in your way just to quench your own need for retribution. They may later call you the heroine, but you and I both know...that you..._

"Today is the day!" Alice announced, oblivious to her adopted sister observing her from the shadows. "We shall storm the palace and finally put to rest the souls of all those who died unjustly!"

The crowd roared in approval.

"LET'S GO!"

Eyes widening, Arte turned and fled back towards the palace. Xerxes. Their target was Xerxes.

Her prince.

Her friend.

Her Xer.

 _Pandora will perish._

Arte knew that. There was no way the soldiers would hold against such an onslaught. Yes, they were more experienced, and yes, they had training, but they were _vastly_ outnumbered. It seemed that every able-bodied person in Pandora - Arte had even spotted a few grim-looking women (I'm not sexist, I swear!) holding plows and pickaxes in their hands. The citizens outnumbered the army three to one, and also, their _resolve,_ their utter _determination_ to get a hold of the prince that had oppressed them for so long would crush the soldiers. The resolve of the army, if there even _was_ any to begin with, would be weak and easily swayed. Xerxes was no kinder to his own guards then he was to his people - why would they want to fight for him and risk their lives for him? If anything, they'd turn against him. Only Mariam would remain steadfastly loyal to Xerxes until the end because she'd been the closest of friends with his mother and father, and her undying loyalty to them carried over to their son.

Otherwise, though, there were no soldiers who bore any love for their prince. Mariam, as impressively inhuman and strong as she was, could not possibly defeat all of those people by herself.

Yes, Pandora would fall.

But Xerxes...

Xerxes would _never_ be brought to an end.

Arte would not allow it.

Even if it was what he- what _they_ deserved. The people had every right to hate Xerxes, to despise him. He treated them like slaves. He treated them like objects, not people that it was his duty to lead and protect. He did not even understand the value of their lives.

Even so, even if this was the thing called justice, Arte would not let it pass.

 _Soon this country will come to an end_

 _At the hands of the enraged townspeople_

 _But even if we so rightly deserve this_

 _I will still fight against it._

THE PLOT ESCALATES!

This story is almost over. Like I said, I will be making two sequels, and as of right now, the plan is for them to both be much shorter than this story.

Thank you for reading, and I'll see you guys soon!


	12. Chapter 12

(Arte's POV)

Heart pounding frantically, Arte rushed through the palace halls, her golden hair flying behind her. Her ocean-blue eyes searched the area for someone, anyone, but they were all gone. No one was there. Where had everybody gone?

The sound of footsteps that were not her own caught the girl's attention, and she followed the noise until she spotted Yuka, one of the palace maids, running toward on of the many secret escape routes scattered about the palace. "Yuka!" Arte called. The other girl stopped and turned around, eyes wild with fear as Arte caught up to her. Once she recognized who it was, though, some of the panic vanished from her eyes.

"Yuka, where is everyone? Where are you going?" Arte questioned.

Yuka stared at her with her frightened brown eyes. "The people...the people have risen in rebellion. We can't hold them off, so we're fleeing! There's not much time left."

Arte's orbs widened in understanding. So the news of the revolution had already reached the palace. "So you're all running away?" she asked, not in an accusatory tone, for she understood. Xerxes was an awful prince - he treated servants, soldiers, commoners, anyone, like dirt. It was completely reasonable that they would abandon him rather than risk their lives to fight for him.

In answer to Arte's question, Yuka nodded. "I think I'm the last one." she informed her. "Except you, of course." Much to Arte's surprise, Yuka grabbed her arm. "Come on, Arte," the other girl said hurriedly. "You should come with me."

With a melancholy smile, Arte pulled her arm away. "I can't right now, Yuka." she said cheerily. "You go, and I'll catch you later, alright? Don't wait for me."

Yuka's eyes widened. "But - "

"Just go." Arte gave her a gentle push toward the secret passageway. "I'll be fine, Yuka. Don't worry about me. Just go, and stay alive, understand?"

Her face visibly confused, Yuka nodded uneasily. "O-okay." she looked doubtful, probably for Arte's sanity, but she listened to her order and climbed into the secret passageway, making her escape. Arte watched to ensure that Yuka fled, before pressing the wall and covering up the tunnel again. Then she turned away and continued running through the palace toward Xerxes's room.

However, a sight in the great hall stopped her.

Arte was so taken by shock, she froze in horror.

Collapsed on the floor of the great hall, blood pooling around her from a stab wound on the back, was Head of Maids, one of Pandora's Three Heroes, Mariam Futapie.

Regaining control of her limbs, Arte rushed over to the fallen woman and felt for a pulse, a breath, something to show that she was still alive. She found nothing. Mariam's skin was cold and her body was stiff, without the slightest hint of movement.

She was dead.

 _But how?_ Arte wondered. _The citizens haven't even reached the palace yet! Who could have killed her?_

Did they have a traitor in their midst? Or perhaps, more plausibly, a supporter of the rebels? It wouldn't have been a far-fetched idea.

What if this person, or maybe there were several, had already killed Xerxes?

Heart filling with terror at the thought, Arte leaped to her feet and sprang like a gazelle up the countless flights of stairs until she arrived at the highest peak in the palace - Xerxes's room. Almost afraid to look, she forced herself to, with hesitant hands, open his doors.

Xerxes was there, standing in front of his windows, watching the rebellion approach. He turned around when he saw her, and shock ripped through the relief Arte had felt when she'd seen that he was alive.

Her friend had always looked so carefree. His eyes had been bright, and his smile had been ever-present, unaware of the hatred directed at him, unaware of how much everyone despised him.

But right now, his red orbs were filled with stress and worry. His posture, usually so poised and proud, was set in a defeated slump as he observed the rebels.

"Arte." he greeted tonelessly.

Stepping into his room and fully shutting the door behind her, Arte hurried over to Xerxes and took his hand comfortingly. "I'm here." Deciding that he did not need to be staring at the revolutionaries on their way to storming the castle and killing him, she led him over to his bed and helped him take a seat, not wanting to meet his eyes and see the horrible strain in them.

"I..." Xerxes's voice was faint. "I'm going to be executed, aren't I?"

Horror-struck, Arte whipped around to face him, her eyes wide. Xerxes, however, wasn't looking at her. He was staring at the floor, eyes resigned but filled with fear that was steadily increasing. "They're never going to forgive me for all the things I've done, right?"

It was then he finally met Arte's eyes, his red orbs saturated with panic. "I...I don't want to die, Arte." he stammered. His fingers around hers clenched tighter, almost painfully.

"Shhhh." Arte patted his head gently and pulled him into a hug. He was trembling. He was trembling, and it broke her heart - Xerxes, who never showed fear, horror, or terror.

"The servants left, didn't they?" Xerxes asked.

Arte bit her lip. As much as she wanted to lie and say they were fighting for him loyally, he had to realize the full gravity of the situation - that no one was on their side. "Yes." she whispered. "They're all gone."

"And you?" the maid froze at Xerxes's question. Feeling her stiffen, the prince pulled out of her embrace to study her face. "Why haven't you left, Arte?"

Suddenly, Arte was angry. Angry at the citizens for revolting, even though it was understandable. Angry at Alice for sparking this whole mess, even though she had the right. Angry at the rest of the servants for abandoning Xerxes and fleeing, though he really didn't deserve their devotion. Angry at herself for so many things. And angry at Xerxes for ever believing she'd leave him to death and run away.

"I will never leave you?" Arte said firmly, taking Xerxes's shoulders and staring him straight in the eye. "Do you understand me, Xerxes Break? I will never leave you."

Xerxes turned away, his gaze dropping to the floor. Clenching her fists, Arte stood, ready to carry out her plan, when he grabbed her hand. Startled, she looked at him to find him smiling up at her.

"I thought I was alone." Xerxes said faintly. "I thought I had no one. But you, Arte...you were always by my side. Even now, you're doing everything for my sake." he paused, as if the next words were ones that he didn't say often, and was therefore almost _unsure_ of how they went or how to say them.

"Thank you."

Hearing those words, Arte's eyes widened. Never once had she heard Xerxes thank someone. Not even her.

He was growing. He was changing. He was maturing.

Smiling softly, Arte kissed his forehead. "You're welcome." she murmured. Standing up once more, she stepped toward the door. "Wait for me, Xerxes. I'll only be a moment - I have to get something."

Squaring his shoulders, Xerxes nodded.

Leaving the room, Arte ran toward Queen Charlotte's room - or at least, where her items, things such as cosmetics, dresses, and jewelry, were stored. Even though the queen was dead, her items had been moved to another, less extravagant, but still grand room in her honor, as had King Oswald's.

Reaching said place, Arte hurried to the wardrobe and threw open the door, briefly looking through the available outfits for the most fitting one she could find. Eventually, she pulled out a dress and grabbed some hair clips from the vanity. Then she turned and left, closing the door behind her, running her her next destination - the servants' quarters.

Arriving in it, Arte threw open the door and was surprised at just how poor the quality of the room was. The beds looked small, lumpy, and hard to sleep on, and the bedposts had cracks and scratches due to age. A musty smell saturated the air, making the maid wrinkle her nose. Though she was technically a servant, she'd never slept in here - Xerxes had ordered her own room furnished for her, and it was _far_ better than this one. No wonder the maids, butlers, and other workers held such resentment against their prince.

Throwing open the small closet full of clothes that the servants wore, Arte picked out the plainest trousers and shirt she could find, slung them over her arm as she had with the dress, and hurried back out, closing the door and hurrying to her final goal - her own room.

Entering it, Arte was unprepared for the surge of emotion that hit. She'd loved her room, and still did, and now would be her last time in it.

 _Now's not the time._

Shoving aside her emotions, Arte searched through her own closet until she found it - a traveling cloak that Shelly had given to her. It was long, but short enough to allow the wearer to move their legs and run without danger of tripping, with a full hood that could completely cover the wearer's face.

 _Perfect._

With all these tucked in her arms, Arte rushed back upstairs to Xerxes's room. He was still sitting on his bed, face pale. When she entered, he looked up, eyes turning bewildered when he spotted all of the various clothes she held.

"Arte? What...what are you doing?"

Without answering, Arte walked over to him and thrust the servant's clothes and the cloak into his arms. He looked at them, confusion plain on his face, then back up at her as she smiled and began to unfasten her maid's dress. "Put those clothes on, Xer." she said, turning away to give him a little privacy. Still not knowing what was going on, he did the same and put them on.

Arte finished, her maid's clothes shed. She was now clad in the beautiful yellow dress that Queen Charlotte had worn. It was a bit big, but she'd tied the ribbon around the middle tighter to compensate. As for her hair, it was pinned up in a graceful ponytail with a red rose clip for ornamentation.

Despite the dire situation, Xerxes gave a lopsided grin, which made Arte smile. "These shabby clothes are surprisingly comfortable." he said teasingly. "And that dress looks good on you." With a playful bow, he offered his hand like a gentleman to her. "Ojousama."

Arte dropped her gaze to the ground at the word. It was exactly what he'd called her ten years ago when he'd given her that flower crown.

"Xerxes." she said. He looked up to see the serious expression on her face. "Put on that cloak and stay in this room. Be very quiet and don't make any noise. When the revolutionaries come, they'll take me instead. You wait in here, and when you're sure they've left, take the secret passageway in this room and run. Run far away to some other country and don't look back."

(Xerxes's POV)

Eyes widening, Xerxes stared at her.

"What are you saying, Arte?" he whispered.

"Just what I'm saying. I want you to wait in here until the revolutionaries come. They'll take me away instead, and then you use the secret passageway in here to run away. Don't stop. Don't worry about me, Xer." she smiled sweetly. "I'll be fine."

Xerxes shook his head wildly. "No. No, Arte. I won't do it. I won't let you do that. How would you...how would you even convince them to take you instead. It's hopeless. It won't work, and you know it. Don't be foolish, Arte." Mind blank with panic, he rambled on, desperately snatching excuses from the back of his head to dissuade her from this. He couldn't lose Arte. He couldn't.

He might've babbled on forever, but suddenly, Arte surged forward and pressed her lips to hers.

Time stood still.

His friend wrapped her arms around his neck and wound her hands into his hair.

And on autopilot...

Xerxes found himself _kissing her back._

It was bliss.

It was ecstasy.

It was utter _perfection._

Arte pulled back, blushing. Xerxes was sure he was, as well. Had he just kissed her? Arte, his childhood friend? His maid? He'd just _kissed her._

"Shut up." Arte muttered. "Stop babbling, Xer."

Her blunt words snapped Xerxes back to reality - that people were coming _to kill him_ , and that Arte intended to sacrifice herself for him - and in the span of a second, he was pleading with her again. "Don't do this, Arte. I can't lost you too. Please don't...just..."

"It's alright." Arte smiled. "I will lie for you, Xer. No one will ever call you evil again."

 _Here, take these clothes._

 _Put them on and escape._

 _It's alright, I will lie for you_

 _No one will ever call you evil again._

Tears blurred the prince's vision and he felt his heart rending in two. Why? Why was fate being so cruel to him? He'd only just realized how much he loved Arte, and now, she was being taken from him.

 _No._

Charging forward, Xerxes grabbed her arm. "You're not going." he said firmly. "I won't let you go."

Arte met his eyes, and he faltered and the sheer determination in her ocean-blue orbs, but then his grip tightened again. She was not leaving him. He wouldn't allow it. "You're not leaving me alone, Arte. That's an order."

She looked at the ground, her eyes disappearing from view under the golden strands of her hair. "Yes," she breathed, "I am."

"No. I won't let you - "

"It's not for you to decide, Xerxes."

And with that, Arte raised her hand and shoved him.

Stumbling backwards, Xerxes found that he couldn't regain his senses, mostly from shock.

Arte had... _she had just pushed him._

"Goodbye." her voice called.

 _Goodbye._

No.

 _No! Arte, wait! Wait! Don't go! Please don't go!_

The door closed just as a scream of agony ripped from Xerxes's lips.

"Arte...don't leave me!"

(Arte's POV)

"Arte...don't leave me!"

His voice was filled with such pain and torment. A sad smile crossed the maid's lips. How ironic fate was. She'd sworn to protect Xerxes from all harm, but in the end, it was her who'd hurt him the most.

 _Even if that's the case...I will protect Xerxes!_

The smile vanished off the maid's face. Now, she had to convince the citizens that she, Arte Rainsworth, was the true evil behind it all. To do that, she'd have to become a different person.

If they called Xerxes a Prince of Evil...

Then now, she had to change into the Princess of Evil.

Finding a shelf, Arte dragged it over and barricaded Xerxes's door. If he was left to his own devices, he'd surely try to come after her. Sweet, loving Xerxes, who'd finally realized the error of his ways.

But it was too late.

 _Someone_ had to pay for his sins.

And that someone was her.

After all...

Hadn't _she_ killed Shelly? Hadn't _she_ driven her knife through Gilbert's heart? It hadn't been Xerxes. It had been _her._

She was just the same as Xerxes.

 _I, too...am evil._

Arte glanced back at Xerxes's room. _If I'm evil as well, it doesn't matter. If someone must die, if we're both evil, then it might as well be me._

Arranging her face into a cruel smirk, Arte held her head high and descended gracefully down the stairs toward the great hall. _I am now...the Princess of Evil._

Just as she took a seat on the throne, the doors burst open.

Alice, accompanied by Ada Vessalius and several other rebels stormed into the hall, their weapons ready. Their faces were drawn with determination, but upon seeing Arte, dressed like a princess, they stopped.

Her sister was the first to unfreeze. "Arte..."she stuttered, her face shocked. "What are you...what are you doing here?"

Arte sneered. "Alice." her icy gaze traveled over to Ada, whose green orbs were fierce.

"My, my, what's this? I never expected the peaceful Ada Vessalius to join a revolution. After all, you could barely hold up a sword without impaling yourself with it, isn't that correct? And to worsen matters, I find you in the company of," she let her eyes fall on the rebels, _"peasants."_

Alice stepped forward. "We don't have time for this, Arte. Where is Prince Xerxes?"

The girl snorted. "That gullible fool? You plan to execute him?"

"Of course!" cam the fiery retort that was so expected from Alice. "He's the one responsible for everything!"

Allowing a scornful look to cross her face, Arte tittered behind her hand. "You are even more of a fool then I initially believed, Alice. Do you honestly think Xerxes Break acted on his own? An incompetent pig like him could never possibly rule a kingdom. He couldn't even slice a loaf of bread without assistance, the spineless idiot."

"What...what do you mean?"

With an exaggerated sigh, Arte waved her hand arrogantly. "Xerxes Break was nothing more than a puppet ruler. Do you know who ordered him to commit all of those atrocities?" A cruel smile twisted the maid's face. "It was _me."_

Her sister's face blanked over. It was as if she'd heard Arte's words, but their meaning was not sinking in.

"You...you did that?"

"Of course! He was wrapped around my little finger from the day we met. Like an obedient little dog, so eager to please me. It was quite adorable, actually. So why shouldn't I use him? He was the perfect pawn - I became the true princess of Pandora through him, thanks to his foolishness."

 _Now I'm the princess and you the escapee_

 _Destiny divided these tragic friends._

 _If they must call you evil,_

 _Then I too shall become evil as well._

"No." Alice whispered, her face uncomprehending. "I don't believe it, Arte. You wouldn't. I know you wouldn't."

Arte sneered. "I just told you everything, and even now you stand there and try to deny my words, because you can't bear the face that your dear little sister, a person you thought you knew so well, was behind it all. I'm disappointed, Alice. You and Xerxes Break - both of you are laughable. Truly, you're utterly _pathetic."_

"But you...Arte, you can't have..."

"Still in denial, are we? Face the reality, Alice. It was me. I am the one responsible for all those deaths that you thought were Xerxes Break's fault. The truth hurts, doesn't it? Ignorance is a bliss, as they say. But if you want to wallow in self-pity and deny the truth of the matter, so be it. I'm sure _she_ would be so very proud." Smirking, Arte laughed at the look of despair on her sister's face.

 _Hurry up, Alice. Declare me the real evil, and arrest me. Alice, I know you can do it. You're strong - one of the strongest people I know. Alice...my sister._

As if God had heard Arte's mental plea, Alice squared her shoulders. "Very well then. Arte, I know see the truth - you are the true clarity behind it all." she turned to Ada. "Xerxes Break was never the Prince of Evil - our true foe was Arte Rainsworth, the _Princess of Evil."_

Yeah, I know that chapter pretty much sucked. I'm sorry, guys.

This one was so long, and I was on a massive writer's block. I was like, "How can I play this scene out?" The end result was this crappy thing. I may revise it in the future, who knows.

But thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys soon!


	13. Chapter 13

(The Next Day)

(Arte's POV)

 _It's cold in here._

Arte shifted, her legs sore from sitting on the cold, hard prison floor for more than a day. There was obviously a draft somewhere in the walls, as the cool autumn wind had found its way into the cell. The maid could barely focus - the prison was dark, but so frigid and sterile and uncomfortable that she had failed to get over a few hours of sleep last night.

The royal dress that had looked so beautiful yesterday was now dull, stained, and had several tears running along the petticoat. Arte picked at the rich fabric for a second, thinking with amusement at how furious Queen Charlotte might be to see one of her outfits in this sorry state.

The girl realized she had, unwittingly, begun to hum to herself. Listening to the melody, she recognized that it was "Lacie", the song that had always represented her and Xerxes's childhood.

"Oi, shut up." A gruff voice from outside her cell snapped. Arte looked up to see a man with raven black hair styled in an undercut and sharp steel-gray eyes. Said eyes were fixed on her at that very moment, glaring. Despite his short stature - he was about 5'3, only slightly taller than Arte herself, who had always been called 'petite' - his stare was rather intimidating. Or at least, it would have been. But Arte was sitting in this jail cell to be executed. At this point, pretty much nothing could faze her anymore, except if she heard that Xerxes had been caught.

Something about him attracted the maid's attention. Not in a romantic way, more in...interest of the being standing in front of her. Aside from the one similarity they shared - a short stature, everything about this man reminded her of everything she wasn't. The perpetual tightness about his countenance that suggested a hard life full of crime, filth, and blood. The harsh, disciplined way he carried himself, so different from Arte's own relaxed, cat-like spring.

"Such insolence." Arte commented coolly, showing no emotion to his rude remark. The man snorted. "Don't think you're fooling me with that story you told about being the real villain, brat. That's not true, is it?" he turned toward her fully.

The maid smiled with a resigned air. "Truthfully, it's not." she admitted. "But it is as real as the truth if people believe it."

Narrowing his eyes, the man took a key that swung on a belt at his waist the unlocked the cell door, stepping fully in. His gray orbs studied her intently, as if trying to read her mind. "Why are you doing this?" he spat, drawing his sword in a flourish and tucking the point under Arte's chin. "Do you really owe that brat of a prince this much?"

Arte gave him an amused smile, unflinching at the blade just a millimeter away from slicing her throat open. "Do you want to know that badly?" she asked. "I don't owe Xerxes anything."

The sword was moved forward just a little bit more, its razor-sharp point touching her skin and drawing the slightest bit of blood. "Then _why?"_ the man growled. "That _Xerxes_ you speak so fondly of has oppressed his people, sent hundreds to death on a random whim, and he..." his steely orbs bored into Arte's blue hues. "He even ordered you to kill King Gilbert, isn't that right?"

"Correct."

"You have as much right to kill him as anyone else. To _hate_ him."

The "Princess of Evil" laughed. "True, I do have many reasons to wish him dead. But in the end, he is the prince and I am the maid. There is nothing I will not do to protect him."

The guard gritted his teeth at her apathetic response, then his face relaxed, as if understanding had dawned. To Arte's surprise, his features settled into a look of respect. "I see..." he murmured, looking down at her, hunched in the corner, about to be executed for someone else's sins. "From where does such strength derive?"

He earned a bitter smile in response. "Strength?" Arte murmured. "I...do not need strength. I just want to see him smile. Does one really need a single ounce of strength for something as petty as that?"

"I can't believe that pride of yours." the man remarked. "He's forced you through so much, but you're still willing to fight for him? To _die_ for him?"

"That's right."

He raised a thin eyebrow. "You do know that you're going to be executed, right?"

Arte smiled. "Naturally. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Her response seemed to surprise the man. "Do you want to die, brat?"

"No."

"Then why would you prefer to be executed?"

"Because with my lies, saying that I manipulated Xerxes to the end, saying that everything he did was my fault, all the hatred directed at him has now been passed onto my shoulders." Arte replied. "It's such all-consuming loathing that fueled the citizens to overthrow him...loathing like that can be quenched only with death. Therefore, with my execution, all the fury directed at me will be satisfied. And that means Xerxes will no longer be in danger."

"Are you insane?" snarled the guard. " _That's_ your reasoning?"

"Maybe I am." the maid replied. "But if it's for Xerxes's sake, I would gladly be insane."

"Tch." The man swung back around, his sword leaving Arte's throat, and stalked back towards the cell door. Arte watched him for a second before calling, "At least tell me your name."

He stopped. "You want my name, Princess of Evil?" Turning around, the guard pinned her with a glare. "It's Levi."

"I see. Well, I'm glad I met you, Levi."

"Why is that, brat?"

"Maybe because you're the first person who bothered to hear my reasons behind protecting Xerxes. Most peope never bother - as soon as you do something they consider unethical, you earn the title of "evil" in their minds. Or because...rather, I truly don't know." Arte answered honestly. "Maybe because you remind me of myself."

Levi turned away from Arte's gaze, his bangs of his raven black hair falling down and shadowing his steely gray eyes. The maid watched him curiously, surprised at the sudden show of emotion from the emotionless man. _What's with him?_

The guard looked back up, eyes boring into hers. "Maybe that's because I know what it's like to be misunderstood, brat."

Arte blinked.

 _Maybe that's because I know what it's like to be understood, brat._

And then, without so much as another word, Levi stormed from the cell, slamming and locking its door behind him, and resumed his post at its side, face stoic and emotionless once again. As if nothing had ever happened. As if Arte hadn't caught the brief flash of pained emotion in his eyes, on his face, at that moment.

The maid smiled to herself.

Maybe she and Levi weren't quite so different, after all.

_

I want to mention that there is nothing romantic between Arte and Levi (who is, yes, Levi Ackerman from AoT) - I just wanted to find a way to get Arte to explain her reasoning for protecting Xerxes.

Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys soon!


	14. Chapter 14

(One Hour Later)

"Are you sure?"

Arte glanced up at the sound of Levi's voice, blinking groggily to wake herself up fully. She'd somehow dozed off in the hard, sterile cell, and had received a very unpleasant awakening, she noted with a hint of part-amusement, part-irritation. As she fully took in the situation at hand, the tranquilizer called sleepiness wore off swiftly, and she was ready for action. For business.

Standing in front of her cell, speaking to Levi, was none other than her foster sister, Alice, with Ada Vessalius standing behind her with a detached expression the suggested she didn't care much for what was happening.

"Yes, Levi, I'm sure." Alice said firmly. "Open the cell door, please."

Without any more argument, Levi took a key from the belt at his waist and unlocked the door. Alice reached forward to push her way into the cell, Ada following her. As the other two girls entered her prison, Arte held her head high and rearranged her face into a scornful smirk. "Alice. Ada." she greeted icily.

"Arte..." her foster sister stared at the floor for a minute, but Ada glared at her with hard eyes. Lifting her eyebrows, Arte granted her an very-obviously-fake smile.

"Arte, I know...I _know_ you can't be the one behind all this." Alice burst out. "I've known you since you were six. You're too kind to manipulate Xerxes Break into committing atrocities like that. This was all his doing, right? He...he did it all from his own free will, right?"

Her sister's eyes boring desperately into her, Arte found herself hesitating. Not for her own life, but for Alice's own emotions. If she knew, or at least believed, that Arte was the one that caused all of the deaths of innocents, her poor sister would be crushed, utterly, completely, thinking that the sister she loved had been the reason so many innocents died. Should she tell the truth?

But no.

Xerxes.

This was all for him. There was nothing Arte would not do for him. Lie, cheat, steal, deceive, manipulate, murder. All of those - it didn't matter. For Xerxes, she would do them all. And more.

"You really are a fool, aren't you?" Arte spat out. "Even now, even when I'm rightly arrested, you're still trying to convince yourself that your _precious sister_ can't really be responsible for all those deaths. Well, guess what? You're wrong. It was me all along, get that through your thick, idiotic skull, Alice."

Hurt flashed through Alice's eyes as those words left the maid's mouth, but she didn't stop. "Honestly, how do you ever thing you're going to avenge Shelly in this way? She would be disappointed in you, wherever she is, up in the skies. Just imagine - here she thought you were so fierce and strong, but you turned out, in the end, to be a cowering, sniveling little brat who can't face reality. Yes, Mother would be _so proud."_ her words dripped with utter sarcasm. Out of the corner of her eye, Arte spotted Levi watching the whole exchange, expression a mix of shock, disdain, and respect. She wasn't sure which emotion went to which person, action, or thing, but she ignored him. Right now, she had a job to do.

Unexpectedly, Alice's face hardened, though, Arte supposed, it wasn't truly surprising. Her foster sister always did have a remarkable knack for being stubborn.

"Don't be stupid." Alice hissed, grabbing the girl's arm and squeezing it tightly. "I'm not stupid or gullible - I can tell that you're lying, Arte. You're lying, and you know it!" her voice rose in pitch and octave rapidly, making Arte want to wince.

"That tyrant of a prince is to blame for all of this. You don't have to carry his burden any longer, Arte. You're free. We'll track him down, we'll kill him and avenge everyone, including Mother. And then...and then you and I can run somewhere far away, and pretend none of this ever happened. We can put the past behind us and it can be just like it was before. Don't you want that, Arte?"

The maid hesitated. She could feel everyone watching her, waiting for an answer - Alice's burning gaze, Ada's detached eyes, and Levi's apathetic yet interested gaze. With a smile, Arte freed herself from her sister's grasp and faced her fully, standing up.

"No, Alice. I don't want that. That's not what's going to happen. You're going to have me executed, with the citizens believing that I was the one behind everything, and free Xer from all blame, so he can be safe."

 _"Why?"_ Alice whispered, stubling backwards as if in denial. "Why would you want that, Arte? That _Xer_ has sent countless peopleto be executed simply because he was in a bad mood. He's a tyrant, Arte, a monster! Don't you see?"

"Let _me_ ask _you_ something, Alice." Arte murmured. "Why did you start this revolution, knowing and willing to kill anyone who stood in your way, even the palace servants who were doing nothing, who were innocent - why did you spark the flame of rebellion within the citizens' hearts, all for on goal - to kill Xerxes?"

"Because it's only right!" her sister shouted. "Because Xerxes has killed dozens using his absolute power, dozens that didn't deserve to die! No, not dozens - _hundreds!_ It's _justice_ , Arte! Don't you think it's only fair that - "

"Liar."

"H-huh?"

"You're lying."

That simple declaration from Arte seemed to stop the world briefly. She caught the puzzled look on Ada's face, the shock on Levi's at her blatant statement, and the uncomprehending on Alice's. The maid allowed a triumphant smile to cross her lips, a genuine one, because while Alice might be able to fool others with her lies about "justice", even herself, she certainly couldn't fool Arte.

"You don't care one bit about _justice,_ Alice."

"What do you - "

"I know the _real_ reason for this whole revolution. It's _revenge._ You want vengeance, plain and simple."

Alice's head shook slowly. "No...t-that's not - "

"You want to avenge Shelly, our mother, and to do it..." Arte sneered. "...to do it, you were willing to use the citizens. You were willing to _kill_ innocents."

"I - I didn't...I don't know what you're..."

"You may try to deny it all you want, Alice, but you know the truth deep inside. You're willing to stoop to such methods to get what you want - revenge. Both resorting to vile acts for their own purposes - then in that aspect, aren't you and Xerxes _just the same?"_

"I don't...that's not true..." Alice stuttered, backing up. "Please...don't..."

"You want vengeance against the person who killed Shelly?" Arte drew herself up and looked at Alice full in the eyes, seeing the torment in their purple depths. But it was too late now. There was no turning back.

"Then I'll help you, Alice. For the person who killed our mother was _me."_

The maid watched as the uncomprehensive look on her sister's face, the last bit of sweet ignorance she'd have, fell away into nothing short of a mask of pure horror. "Y...you...?" Alice whispered. Her head was shaking wildly, and her limbs were trembling. "I...I can't believe..."

"Believe it. The truth hurts, doesn't it?" Arte asked. "It will always hurt, Alice. Remember this pain, because you'll be feeling it at the back of your mind until you die. Trust me, agony is part of this world. It's the price you pray for daring to be born."

"I killed our mother, and I'll help you take your revenge. Because..." the maid glanced out her cell window that offered a clear view of the church's clock and giant bell. "...I'll be leaving this world in little over two hours."

_

Arte's confession! I probably did the worst job ever playing out the scene, and I am so sorry. O_O

Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys soon!


	15. Chapter 15

(Xerxes's POV)

 _No._

The former prince of Pandora bit his lip to stop a sob from escaping his mouth, and his head pounded under the hood pulled high over it. His heart was beating erratically, unsteadily, thumping like the hooves of a horse on stone. At this rate, he wouldn't be surprised if it beat its way through his chest and spilled out onto the ground, twitching and moving.

He stared up at the scene before him. It was frightening. Chilling. _Terrifying._ Soul-piercing, bone-shattering, life-threatening terror.

On a raised platform, its blade glinting majestically in the hot noon sun, was the guillotine. As Xerxes's eyes fell upon it, his body trembled as he recalled every single death that had occurred here, in this very place, at this very guillotine. Every single death that had been ordered by _him._

All of those times, he'd felt nothing. The peasant was going to die - so what? They were worthless anyway - no better than the insects that were squashed under his feet. Their lived were expendable, insignificant, unimportant. He himself had given the order for the blade to fall, watching impassively, and sometimes even _with satisfaction_ , as the head flew from the body and the people let out cries of terror and grief.

But this time, it was different. This time, that was not the case.

This time, he was shaking with horror, his eyes threatening to spill the tears gathering against them.

 _Why?_ he wondered. Why was this particular incident bringing him so many unfamiliar emotions? This death wasn't even on his orders - it wasn't even his fault. So what was the guilt and sorrow that flooded in his heart and soul?

No...he was lying to himself.

This death _was_ his fault. It was not on his orders, sure, but it might as well have been. He was the one to blame for this.

Standing a mere ten feet from the guillotine was _her._

The girl he loved.

Arte.

Seeing her almost broke Xerxes's already crumbling composure. He felt the meager bits of remaining strength in his body start to drain away, and teetered dangerously close to collapsing. He wanted to scream. He wanted to wail. He wanted to fall at Arte's feet and beg her forgiveness, but really, why would she forgive him?

He didn't deserve her forgiveness. He didn't deserve _anyone's_ forgiveness.

Arte's head was held high, Xerxes realized with a jolt. Her face was set, her eyes were unwavering. Her back was straight, and there was no hint of fear anywhere around her. It was as if she mocked the whole world for trying to end her life. The only emotion that came off of his friend as her icy gaze swept over the people was icy scorn. The royal dress that had belonged to Xerxes's mother was now damp, wrinkled, and torn, looking more like peasant's clothes than royalty's. Arte's golden hair was a mess of tangles, and her face was smudged with dirt and grime.

Despite all that, she looked like royalty. She looked more like royalty than Xerxes had ever looked. The outfit, despite all of its flaws, billowed from side to side with the wind, as did her long hair that seemed to catch the sunlight and amplify it. At least, it looked like that to Xerxes.

Standing halfway between Arte and the guillotine were three people - one male, two females. One of the girls had long, purplish-black hair and soulful amethyst eyes. She was rather short, but carried herself with determination and spirit, if not elegance that a lady should have. Xerxes recognized her immediately - Alice, the leader of this revolution, as well as Arte's foster sister. _She must have been devastated when Shelly died._ the former prince realized. The revelation shocked him. Since when did he consider the feelings of insignificant commoners?

The other female was a beautiful woman with doe-like emerald green, long pale golden hair, and had the sophistication missing from Alice, but none of the leadership and will. She looked like she was simply following Arte's foster sister. And yet, her eyes that took in Arte were ripe with hatred and resentment. She hated Arte. This was Ada Vessalius, Princess of Reveille. Xerxes had heard a rumor that she was in love with Gilbert Baskerville.

The man that Xerxes had commanded Arte to kill. Her sorrow. Her horror. Her devastated, blank look when she'd returned.

The last one - the male - looked vaguely familiar to Xerxes. He'd met him somewhere, he was sure, he just couldn't recall where, why, and how exactly. With his raven-black hair, steel-gray eyes, and lean frame, Xerxes supposed he was rather good-looking (albeit of rather short stature, only slightly taller than the petite Arte), though the faint scowl on his face and the iciness in his orbs would have cowed a considerable amount of people. Then it clicked - the man's sister had been executed by Xerxes's command, and the former prince had witnessed him glaring up at him with hateful eyes. What stood out the most, though, was the way the man looked at Arte. It was not romantic interest - nothing even _remotely_ close. No, it was a look of...respect. What had put that there?

"Citizens of Pandora!" Alice shouted, and the bustling crowd fell silent. Xerxes felt nausea build up in his stomach until he was sure that he'd lose the contents of his nonexistent breakfast. "As you all are aware, we stormed the castle in search of Prince Xerxes, whom we believed to be the cause of our suffering and poverty. In truth, this was not the case. Prince Xerxes was nothing more than a blind, devoted, manipulated puppet - the true evil behind all of our sorrows was Arte Rainsworth, the _Princess of Evil!"_

As the crowd cheered, Xerxes wondered if the world had fallen away under him, leaving him hanging in emptiness and nothingness. Arte had claimed that she'd been manipulating him? That everything he did was because of her? She'd taken the burden of all the hatred and loathing spat at him and placed it on her own shoulders - this he could tell just by the look of revulsion and detestation in the citizens' eyes as they gazed at his friend.

She'd tainted herself - _for him._

 _Arte..._ Xerxes thought. His heart felt like it was rending straight in two. How could he not be dead? How was he still alive? _It hurt. It hurt too much._ He couldn't take it. He couldn't bear it. He couldn't shoulder it. How had his brain not malfunctioned yet?

The prince longed to stretch a hand out towards his friend - his love. But, alas, he couldn't. It would blow his cover - it would destroy all of Arte's efforts to keep him safe, to protect him. And so, he restrained himself, and only reached toward her in a spiritual sense. The fingers on his figurative hand curled desperately, painfully.

 _I love you._

(Arte's POV)

 _It's time._

Arte stepped forward, allowing her eyes to slip closed fora brief, blissful moment. Just for that heartbeat, nothing was happening. None of this was real.

Then her lashes fluttered open again, the the cruel reality burned its way into her soul. She was about to die.

Each step she took brought her ever-so-close, closer and closer, to her end. Every step forward was every step toward her doom.

Despite that, the Princess of Evil kept walking. _I am steel, ice, and stone._ she reminded herself. _I am the puppet master behind the countless executions Xerxes ordered. I am the cause of Pandora's suffering and dissatisfaction, and I am proud of it. I am the_ Princess of Evil.

And so, she slipped into her mask. The mask of a cold, apathetic, cruel, merciless ruler, who cared for nothing and no one but herself. Who would use anything and everything available to have her way, to further her own goals, because that was the kind of person she was. A twisted, evil girl who cared nothing for what others thought of her or felt towards her. A woman whose loyalty lay with herself, and only herself.

Eventually, her feet had taken her halfway to her death, where Alice, Ada, and Levi were standing. As she walked past them, the girl smiled sadly, letting her pain show. "Please...leave him be." she requested. Alice, whose eyes were filled with indecision, guilt, and torment, nodded her consent. Arte closed her eyes, murmuring, "Thank you."

Levi stepped forward ever-so-slightly, his gray eyes locked onto her ocean-blue ones. She detected admiration, understanding, and a hint of sorrow in the man's orbs as he bowed his head slightly to her, as if in greeting. Except, this was no greeting.

"Farewell," Levi said in a soft but steady voice. "Arte Rainsworth, Maid of Evil."

The girl started at the name, then allowed a brief smile to take over her weary face. "Farewell," she responded. "Levi."

With that small, unnoticeable exchange, Alice, Ada, and Levi watched as the real Arte Rainsworth - kind, loyal, loving, gentle, altruistic, determined - vanished behind the apathetic, selfish, merciless, cold-hearted, deceptive, cunning Princess of Evil.

The icy-eyed girl halted in front of the guillotine, eyes raking the people that stood there to witness her death. Her face twisted in a scornful sneer and she knelt and placed her head in the hole. She did not show the least bit of fear, because she was the Princess of Evil, and she feared nothing.

Then her eyes fell upon a certain someone, and they widened imperceptibly.

 _He_ was standing there, the hood pulled tightly over his head, but Arte could see the red orbs beneath the fabric and the beautiful silver hair that she had always loved so much. But his eyes...they were misty and full of...tears. Just like...just like ten years ago, when fate had ripped two pitiful friends apart.

 _A very, very long time ago_

 _There was a kingdom of treacherous inhumanity_

It was Xerxes Break, her beloved friend. Her darling prince. The person that the world knew as a selfish, tyrannical ruler of the country of Pandora, and now, the weak-willed, manipulated, foolish puppet figurehead.

Neither of those were true.

Xerxes Break was the kind, caring boy that she loved so much.

 _And the person reigning at the top_

 _Was the kind person I loved so much._

She had no regrets.

And yet...

What was the terror that was pulsing in her body, her veins, her heart?

There was a blade over her head, the metal surface glinting malevolently in the sunlight, ready to fall, cleave into the skin, the tendons, the nerves, the bone. It was ready to slice into her neck and send her head flying. To make her blood spill, splatter over the cobblestone and bathe everything red.

This was the end of her line.

This was the end of her _life._

 _I..._ the realization shattered through Arte's resolve. _I don't...want to die. I'm only fifteen. I don't want to die. I still...I still want to see the mountains...the ocean...the world. I don't want to leave yet!_

Her eyes fell once again upon Xerxes's form. His eyes were wide, haunted, and remorseful, seeming to suck her into their ruby depths. His complexion had always been rather pale, but right now it was a bleached, bone-colored white. He seemed to be shaking, Arte noted with shock. She had never seen such a look of pure horror on her Xer's face.

Somehow, this calmed her down. Xerxes was terrified, he was horror-stricken, he was filled with such potent _regret._

He was learning his lesson.

He had survived and was maturing into the selfless young man that Arte had always known he'd had somewhere deep inside.

She'd succeeded in protecting him. The entire world had runed against her Xer, but she'd stood against them and protected him.

 _My life is worth that. Xerxes...don't worry about me. Just please...run far away, where no one can hurt you, and...be happy._

 _Even if the entire world_

 _Should become your enemy_

 _I will protect you_

 _So you just be happy somewhere else._

This didn't mean Arte was no longer frightened. No, she was certainly frightened. She was _terrified._

But she was content. With her life, she had protected Xerxes's own. And she was satisfied with that.

 _Still..._

Just as her resolve had nearly hardened to steel, just as she was about to surrendur herself to her fate, Arte realized there was something else. There was one more, just one more thing that she wanted.

 _If we could be..._

The sound of footsteps caught her attention. Ada was walking forward with Alice and Levi a little way behind. The woman's eyes were filled with potent hatred as she glared down at Arte. She seemed to be about to raise a foot and kick her - after all, Arte was an easy target, on her knees with her head ready to be sliced clean off - but Levi stopped the princess with a firm hand. Ada's burning gaze snapped to him, but he didn't seem intimidated and simply shook his head no.

Then the man she'd come to consider a friend took a single step toward the guillotine as the bells of the church moved.

 _Ding!_

One.

 _Ding!_

Two.

 _Ding!_

Three.

Three o'clock.

Arte's scheduled execution.

Xerxes, watching from below, had frozen stiff. His eyes had snapped to the bells, filled with desperation and panic. He was frantically mouthing something that seemed to be _"No, no, no, no..."_ and his head was shaking faintly but wildly. His trembling had increased until Arte was afraid his legs would give out under him.

"Princess of Evil." Levi's voice cut through the tension-filled silence. Arte craned her neck to catch a glimpse of his face, seeing the cold professionalism on it, but she also didn't fail to notice the faint hint of remorse. Perhaps he thought she didn't deserve to die, or perhaps just the fact he was killing someone had sparked that guilt. It didn't really matter, though.

"Do you have any words left to speak to God?" Levi intoned without emotion. Behind him, Alice raised her arm, her face torn with guilt and grief, and Arte knew that the moment her foster sister's arm went down was the moment her own head flew.

Arte closed her eyes, aware of the penetrating stares of the people, including Xerxes. They were wondering what she'd do - beg God for forgiveness? Confess her sins? Perhaps simply cry and scream in terror?

She did none of those things.

She was the Princess of Evil, and she didn't beg for forgiveness, confess sins, or cry and scream in terror.

 _I will keep up the mask until the very end._

And so, the Princess of Evil closed her eyes and directed a scornful, mocking smile toward the people witnessing her end, the man and two women directing her death, and the _world._

Her mouth opened, everyone strained to her the final words that would come out of the reviled, loathed, feared girl. The person who'd manipulated the ruler of the country, or so they believed, into ordering countless unjust deaths and never once using any of his endless resources to assist the suffering people. What would be the last words that came from the Princess of Evil?

"Ha, look at you filthy _peasants._ How pathetic!"

Outwardly, the Princess of Evil expressed her unending scorn for the commoners that she considered so insignificant and inferior to herself.

But inwardly, she let her last wish flutter into the air.

 _Farewell, Xerxes. If we could be reborn, I want to be with you again._

 _SHINK!_

Citizens let out cries of horror and surged backwards, scrambling over themselves to get away from the decapitated, bloody head of now clouded, lifeless blue eyes, and long, golden tresses.

(Xerxes's POV)

Blank.

The boy's mind was blank. Vacant. White. Soundless.

His body trembled as he stared uncomprehendingly at the head lying lifeless at his feet, the red liquid spilling from its severed neck. The beautiful cyan orbs that he had always found so beautiful were empty and soulless. Her sunlit locks were tangled, dirty, and stained with blood - her blood.

 _Arte was..._

For one blissful second, the former prince of Pandora didn't understand the true gravity, the true _weight,_ of the situation.

Just for one second, though.

After that second passed, everything came crashing down on him.

 _Arte was dead. She was gone. She would never get up again. She would never smile at him again. She would never laugh with him again. She would never talk to him again. She was gone. She was dead._

 _And it was his fault._

Spinning around, unable to face the gruesome, horrifying scene any longer, Xerxes shoved his way through the crowd, all the while surpressing the sobs, the cries, the wails that threatened to burst from his chest. He couldn't look at it anymore. He couldn't.

The Prince of Evil had learned his lesson. He'd been arrogant, selfish, and rude, giving no thought to the citizens he was supposed to lead, protect, and govern fairly. And the worst part was that it hadn't been him who'd payed the price for his own foolishness.

It had been Arte.

 _Why was I always so selfish and inconsiderate? I was self-centered and rude to everyone, even...even Arte herself._

The tears that he'd managed to hold back until now broke free and streamed freely down his cheeks as he fled from the death of his best friend - the death that _he_ had caused, the realization almost breaking him. Arte had given her life to protect him. She'd been the only one to serve him loyally, even after he became a monster, a tyrant, and he'd never once done anything to deserve her devotion. All he did to his dear friend was make her suffer.

He'd realized his mistake, the error in his ways, his sins...but it was too late. It was all over. Everything was all over.

 _I realized my sins too late._

As Xerxes finally broke away from the crowd and ran down a shadowy alleyway, he let the scream he'd been holding back erupt from his throat as he fell to his knees, his legs no longer able to support him through the crushing, world-shaking, soul-shattering regret.

 _It's my fault. It's my fault. It's all my fault._

And he couldn't fix anything. Arte was already dead. She had already left the world. Where was her soul now? Was it soaring gracefully in the sky, free of all worldly burdens and guilts? Free of all the sorrows, pains, and weights that accompanied life? Or was it here with him right now, staring at him in disgust, rightfully blaming him for all he'd done wrong? Was it screaming at him for doing this to her?

The princes curled up in a ball on the dirty ground, not even noticing the grime that stained his clothes, buried his head in his hands, and sobbed. Surely, he was dying. Surely, the world was coming to a stop. Surely, the sky was rumbling and falling. How could he even breathe through this guilt, this remorse, this sorrow? How could his heart go on beating?

 _My fault. Everything is all my fault._

He squeezed his eyes shut as images of Arte's decapitated head flashed in front of him mind, but even with his lids firmly closed, the horrible memories wouldn't leave his mind. He couldn't unsee what he'd seen. He couldn't take back all his mistakes. He couldn't bring Arte back, no matter how much he regretted.

The one person who'd always been by his side was now gone. Thanks to him. Because of him and his foolish, selfish actions. He was all alone.

 _I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Arte...Please...forgive me._

 _You are the prince, I am the maid_

 _Destiny divided these tragic friends_

 _For the sake of protecting you,_

 _I will even become evil._

A fragment of Arte's last wish whispered in the air before it was blown away by the cold, bitter wind.

 _If we could be reborn_

 _I want to be with you again._

_

OMG it's finished, I cannot believe I finally finished this story. I will be making two sequels - one called Regret Message, all from Xerxes's POV, and one called Re-Birthday, all from Arte's POV. At the moment, I don't plan on making them as long as this one, but who knows? If this ending unsatisfied you (which it probably did, what with Arte dying and everything), I would recommend you read the sequels.

And for anyone who has seen the actual storyline from the EC by Mothy, I know my story had several major differences. Sorry about that - I had to modify some stuff to fit the plot a little more. And yeah, I know Allen's original line was, "Oh, it's teatime!", but that wouldn't really make sense here, so I changed it.

A HUGE THANK-YOU to everyone who read my story! When I first published it, I thought that like, nobody was going to read it, but it's actually grew a lot more than I first expected. You guys are awesome, and thank you so much for all the support! I wish I could just hug every single one of you XD (if that creeped you out, sorry).

So stay tuned for the sequels! I'll see you there! ^^


End file.
